Hard to break an Irons will
by Koldra the Trickster
Summary: "Traitor!" I spat out while being forced to my knees. "To think I use to trust you with my life." I said after spitting out blood M for cussing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own GI JOE, just my characters. I'm doing this just for shits and giggles and to get it out of my head**

"Captain Irons are you even listening!?" I cracked open one eye and looked at who woke me up. It was Major Miles Johnson or according to my battalion, Major pain in the ass because he has been trying to get promoted for six years ever since I became a captain at the age of twenty, mainly because he doesn't like how close I am to getting another promotion really close.

"Miles I watch what I was saying when you know I can take you down very easily." I stated making the other captains and other ranking officers laugh at the frustrated Major. I pulled my long brown hair into a messy ponytail just as Miles started to run his mouth, again.

"I don't understand why she gets away with sleeping at meetings like this." Miles muttered to himself.

"Because she only had a five minute nap while she was out on patrol and that was about two days ago." answered a male voice from the other side of the room. I looked over and saw my friend, Captain Ryan Rogers walking in with a few more soldiers in tow.

"Alright now that we are all here now lets begin the meeting." An older General stated.

**'This is going to be one long night'** I thought.

-4 Hours later-

"Hey Drew you got a minute?" Ryan said while practically jumping in front of me, making me stop in my tracks before I ended up running into him.

"Sure Ryan, what do you need?" I asked while holding the case files on the group we've been keeping an eye on. Ryan grabbed me by my right upper arm and pulled me into the recently vacated room. I gave him a deadly glare for what he did, I waited for him to turn around.

"Okay I'm sorry that I grabbed you by the arm like that but that was the only way to get you in here." He stated sheepishly when he finally turned around to face me.

"Other than that what did you need me for, I would like to take a nap before I go back out on patrol." I asked

"Drew you're not going on the next patrol" he finally said. I put my folders on the table and crossed my arms and gave him a look that told him to give me a reason why I wasn't going on the next patrol. He looked a little uneasy and a little reluctant to tell me but he did it anyways.

"You have a different assignment from the others" he stated while handing me a folder. I opened the folder and looked at everything, to see everything in order but then a name caught my attention.

"James McCullen, founder of the nanotech, what is he doing in this folder?" I asked while looking at it over again.

"Why am I going to that base?" I asked him when I finished reading part of the paper

"I don't know and that makes me very suspicious on as to why they want you to go the base in the first place. They said to give it to the best here at your base and everyone nominated you." Ryan stated with a slight glare.

He sighed and rubbed his temples in complete frustration, while I picked up my folder and put it in his stack of files and started to walk out of the room intending to do this done quickly, when Ryan spoke up again.

"Hey don't use your real name around that base." he commanded to me making me turn around really quick. The look in his eyes said it all, I nodded and went to get ready to head out for the base.

**please review if you want to **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own GI JOE just my characters, as I said before just doing this for shits and giggles **

_**Kyrgzstan, Central Asia Base**_

**'Feels like the first day of school again'** I thought while walking behind a soldier after I told him that I was looking for a Captain Hauser. The name seemed really familiar to me for some reason, the soldier snapped me out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat to talk to someone.

"Captain Hauser" the soldier said to the two men in front of him. The one who responded to his name turned around, I'll tell you what he was tall and if I had to venture a guess I say was was very muscular, what stuck out to me was the scar under his right eye.

"Can I help you?" Hauser asked us.

"Yes, a new order came in and this soldier is to help you with your mission" the young soldier said while motioning to me. After saying that he left me with Hauser and his friend.

"What's your name?" Captain Hauser asked.

"Everyone just calls me Onyx, sir" I told him, trying to keep the captain voice and frustration in check.

"Onyx? Not much of a name." responded the man who was standing right next to Hauser, who was signing off on something from one of the others.

"Ripcord knock it off." Hauser told Ripcord before handing him a briefcase to shut him up. I gave a low and quiet chuckle when Ripcord asked if they were active and when the scientist told him to avoid potholes if he could.

I was looking around while the small exchange was going on between Ripcord and what I heard from him that captain Hauser's name was Duke. Now I knew why that name sounded very familiar to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Duke.

-Duke-

I kick on soldier off the mission, only to receive another one. Although something about this one seemed really familiar, she had long brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. I gave Ripcord a look when he handed the missiles to another soldier and when he told everyone to mount up. I noticed Onyx, as she had called herself, was looking deep in thoughts, so I walked and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Your riding with Ripcord and I." told her when she turned herself around.

"Okay." was all she said.

-Drew-

**'Duke Hauser! Of all the captains I could get stuck with, I'm stuck with Duke Hauser, well maybe I can find out what happen to him for Kayla'** I thought while Ripcord was driving and Duke said something threw the radio connection.

I put my right hand in my pocket only to feel something bend, I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of a blonde hair, blue eyed woman who is holding a brunette, green eyed six year old little boy, both smiling at the camera

Seeing this photo made me think about the conversation I had two hours before I got here.

************************************Flashback***** ************************************************** 

I was getting ready to head out for the base when I heard the door open.

"Captain Irons you have a phone call ma'am" came the southern accented voice of Major James Carter. I got up and went to the phone in the small office down the hall. I made a gesture for the lower and higher ranking soldiers to get out.

"This is Captain Irons-" I was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"AUNT DREW!" I couldn't help but smile and laugh at my six year old "nephew".

"Hey buddy how are you!" I asked, I haven't seen that little boy in two months and man did I miss him.

"I'm alright, you'll never guess what I did today!" he exclaimed

"What did you do today?" I asked him

"I scored five out of ten goals on my soccer team!" he practically yelled into the phone making me pull it away slightly.

"Wow! Really!" I said

"Yeah..." he was silent for a few moments then continued " I really wish you were here to see it." he said sadly.

I was trying to keep my own tears at bay because if there is one thing that can make me cry it would be my nephew when he starts to cry.

"Derek, I want you to listen very closely to me, okay?" I got silence at the other end. "Derek I can't see you nodding" I joked and earned a chuckle from him.

****************************************Flashback end**********************************************

I came out of my thoughts to Duke and Ripcord arguing about what would happen if Ripcord ran the Army. Most of what I caught was tequila and calling each other bro, although I don't know why but it caused me to laugh a bit.

**review if you want**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters as I said before just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Duke-**

I heard Onyx laugh, I looked back and saw that she had a photo in her hand.

"What you have there Onyx?" I asked her, she had a hurt and angry look in her eyes.

"My" she paused a bit a looked a little choked up, then continued "My nephew" she stated.

Then all hell broke loose after that.

**-Drew-**

I am not sure as to what happened, all I know is that I don't think I have ever seen so many soldiers running around like their heads have been cut off. Of course when I got shot at I did what my instincts told me and hide and shoot back, I noticed Duke was carrying Ripcord on his back and left the missiles out in the open.

**'You idiot! That is not smart leaving it out in the open for the enemy to get it!'** I thought while running to get it.

As soon as my hand grab the handle I noticed another shadow next to mine, I looked up and saw a woman with really long black hair and a set of familiar eyes looking at me.

"A-Ana?!" I stuttered out final finding my voice after a few seconds. I will say she looked very surprised to see me and I her.

"Drew!" she said kinda loud but then again who could blame her, I haven't seen her in over four years and she has changed a lot.

"Onyx!" I heard Duke shout my codename and that got Ana's attention. I noticed that they seemed to know each other but I wasn't about to stay and find out, but when I was leaving I got shot at twice. I'm going to assume that Duke got kicked out of the way because I ended up on the ground while Ana grabbed the weapon case and started to run away from me.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted while getting up and chasing after her, only to have my path block off by an enemy soldier. I grabbed my gun and fired at him.

"Teach you to stand in my way." I growled while going back to my chase, only to see Duke get it from Ana after tackling her to the ground. I watched as she got away from us, I then turned my attention to Duke after seeing he had the missiles and a gun pointed to a group I just noticed were there and trying to get Duke to put his gun down. I noticed Ripcord had a rifle on his shoulder and asked them what their unit was. Then the shorter guy stated something and opened up a 3D projection of some general.

"No way. I signed for 'em. My mission, my package. I carry them, I deliver them." Duke stated to them. I stood behind Duke and Ripcord. I made a grunting sound mainly due to what he said and because I knew I had a few bruised ribs that hurt like hell. I guess that got everyone attention, mainly Duke and Ripcord, Rip looked really surprised and Duke looked annoyed but I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Really?! You sign for something that almost landed in the wrong hands and you left it out in the open for anyone to take it!" I shouted and glared at him.

"Are you trying to tell me how do my job!" Duke bellowed back at me.

"Why yes I'm. Look if I hadn't been transferred down here, your ass would be dead and those" I said while pointing to the case in his hands,"Would be in the wrong hands right now!" I barked back at him.

"Look here I didn't ask for you to be sent down here and I would have been perfectly fine with who I had before you came down here, so stand down!" he shouted at me. I was getting really annoyed with how he was acting.

"Why don't you make me you-" I was cut off by a voice from behind me.

"Captains that is enough!" My body went stiff after being called out like that. I looked at Duke and Ripcord, they seemed really confused.

"What? I hate to break it to you but Duke is the only Captain here, Onyx isn't." Ripcord stated to everyone.

I shook my head and turned around to see the General being handed another folder and opened it up.

"Well if it isn't Captain Drew Irons, mind telling me why you're here?" General Hawk stated while looking at the folder.

**-Duke-**

"Well if it isn't Captain Drew Irons, mind telling me why you're here?" General Hawk stated to "Onyx" or Drew. I was surprised I only knew of one Irons didn't think there be two of them.

"Why I'm here was not explained to me very well. All I was told was to come down here deliver the package and then get back to base." she said while looking at him straight in the eye. Now I knew why she seemed so familiar to me back at base, she's related to him. I can see it in her actions and personality.

**'Why does it have to be her! Her of all people had to come down and be part of the is going to be very interesting from the remainder of the mission.'** I thought

**review if you want**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just for shits and giggles. Thanks to those who are reviewing, reviewing makes me happy**

**Howler-Sky**

**-Drew-**

"Hey you're cute." I heard Ripcord say to Scarlett while she was cleaning his wound. I was told by General Hawk who they all were, although I could care less right at the moment because my ribs were burning and my arm was shooting pain through my whole body making me want to yell in pain but I kept it in.

"Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" Duke asked in a slightly angry tone in his voice.

"Why would it have mattered to you who I was? I was make sure that case got delivered and then I was to come back to my base." I was getting frustrated with him and I know the pain was starting to get to me. I turned around in my seat so that my back was to Duke and the others so that I could try and sleep for a little bit. Heavy Duty said something but I didn't catch it because I slipped into darkness.

**-Duke-**

I could tell she was getting frustrated with me because I could hear it in her voice. I also noted that she sounded like she was in pain.

**'Wait! Why do I care if she's in pain, she lied to me about who she was and why she was there in the first place.'** I thought. I shook my head and kept thinking about Ana and why she was there too.

We finally got to the base that General Hawk said that he would be waiting for us to arrive. I got up and looked behind me to see Snake Eyes waking up Drew. I turned back forward and walked out of the Howler with Ripcord and the others.

**-Drew-**

I woke with a start when someone put their hand on my shoulder to wake me up. I looked and saw Snake Eyes looking down at me. I got up slowly and stretched a bit before I signed out of habit to him, 'Thank you.'

I think I startled him because he leaned back slightly before signing 'Your welcome' to me. I followed him out of the Howler aircraft and walked with him and the others to where General Hawk wanted to meet us. I was impressed with what I saw as far as technology wise, and how things were being handled.

I started to feel eyes on me, which was starting to get annoying because I know everyone is looking at me because of who I am. I noticed that Duke and General Hawk were having a conversation, not sure what it was about but hey why would I care. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Snake Eyes signing to me.

'Where did you learn to sign?' he asked

'My father wanted me know how to sign because many of my family members were def and he knew that it would be helpful to know something different than the usual languages that everyone knows' I told him

'Were def?' he signed back

"Irons!" General Hawk yelled at me to come and join him and that sorry excuse for a captain.

'I'll tell you some other time' I signed and walked over to them to see what they want.

"You needed something General?" I asked him trying to avoid Duke's gaze.

"I want to know if you have any information on her, because from what I heard from Captain Hauser it seems that you know her as well." I sent a very harsh glare to Duke then looked back at General Hawk, he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I know her, she was a good friend of..." I paused, how in the hell was I suppose to say that I was related to him but I need to do it "of my cousin the late Captain Derek Irons" I said while seeing what their reactions where. I think both Duke and Ripcord were in shock, the others look just as shocked and General Hawk seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Your related to Derek!" Ripcord shouted

"Yes I am, happy now?" I asked them, for some strange reason my eyes landed on Duke.

"You're gonna lie about that as well." Duke stated to me which caused me to glare at him.

"How dare you say that! Why would I lie about something that's true!" I shouted at him and stood at my full height, which at 5' 7'' wasn't that tall compared to him. Unfortunately my ribs protested the action and started to throb badly and I grabbed my ribs out of pain and my right arm started to feel wet for some reason.

"Drew are you okay?" Scarlett asked me

"Yeah why?" I grunted in pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look over, it was Snake Eyes and he was pointing at my arm.

"Fuck!"I said before throwing off my military gloves and jacket. Sure enough my whole right arm was bleeding.

"Get her to the medical wing and get her cleaned up." Hawk said to someone, I wasn't sure because I put my left hand on the spot that was bleeding the most.

**review if you want**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, as said before doing this for shits and giggles. Thanks to blackrosewitch1996 and movielover121796 for the reviews.**

**-Scarlett-**

I quickly guided Drew to the medical wing. I watched as the medical team went to grab all the supplies they need.

I just watched in shock as Drew removed her bloodied tan shirt and black tank top. From the tip of her middle finger on her right hand, up her right arm to the tip of her right shoulder blade had split open.

"Drew what happen to your arm?" I asked her but I never got an answer from her as she bit down on her tongue to keep from yelling out.

**-Drew-**

**'Holy Fucking Hell!'** I thought in pain.

I bit down on my tongue hard enough to make it bleed. The stitches that I getting in my arm were a pain.

- 1 ½ hour later-

I was sitting in the medical wing still as a nurse wrapped up my arm and shoulder. I was given a blanket to cover up a little bit. She was halfway done with wrapping up my forearm when the door open to reveal General Hawk, his team and Ripcord and Duke. I turned away from them and watched my arm get wrapped up.

"How do you feel Irons?" Hawk asked

"I just had my whole arm and my shoulder torn and reopen, have over four hundred and fifty stitches put in them. How do you think I feel?!" I growled out while looking at them over my shoulder. Duke look about ready to say something probably about my response to the general.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle come from General Hawk's mouth. I looked at him to see what is funny.

"Just like your father, cousin and grandfather, quick to make decisions and quick to snap at those who are higher up especially in pain. Sometimes I know why it was rewarding to work with anyone who's an Irons and why it was a pain to work with them." he said while walking towards me. The nurse had long since finished wrapping my arm and left.

I stood up and while still keeping myself covered as best as I could and grabbed the shirt that was set down on the counter for me when I could get it on. I turned my back to everyone and carefully pulled my injured arm threw the shirt but in doing so the blanket fell to the ground but I don't give a damn at the moment.

After I got my shirt on I turned around to face them. General Hawk was looking at a file he had with him, Heavy Duty, Breaker, Snake Eyes, Ripcord and Duke were turned around. But I didn't miss the fact that Duke's ears were bright red, Scarlett disappeared somewhere.

"You can turn around now." I stated to them

"Irons I want to ask you something." General Hawk said while we walked out of the medical wing.

"What would that be sir?" I asked

"How you would you like to join the JOES?" he asked

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him for a second.

"What about my unit sir?" I asked.

"I know for a fact that is not your original unit. I also know what happened for you to get another one." he said

**'Shit how did he find out.'** I thought

"We have also have been trying to recruit you for six years but it seem like every time we got near you, your cousin or father would be there." he said snapping me out of my thoughts

"I'll join, seeing as I don't have an option anymore. But I'm doing it for them." I said to him, he nodded at me.

**-McCullen 3rd pov-**

After the doctor of the Cobra base demonstrated the Neo-Vipers, McCullen had a sudden thought, when a man with short black hair came and stood next to the doctor.

"Doctor how is our guest today?" he asked. If the doctor didn't have the mask on his face, McCullen might have seen the smirk on his face.

"Follow me." the doctor said

McCullen followed the doctor to a random room, in the middle of the room was a shaggy brown hair male who was forced to sit on his knees while his arms were stretched apart by two large chains hanging from the ceiling. His head was hung down so no one could see his face behind his hair.

"I see you still have the strength to survive. I expect nothing less from a soldier." said McCullen

The brown hair man lifted his head enough to send a nasty glare to the two other men in the room and lunged out before he spoke.

"Go to fucking hell!" he rasped out, his voice was slightly lined with a southern accent but it was worn out from not speaking for a long time.

"I see that you still need more time until you're ready for an experiment on this one." McCullen said while taking in the size difference between the four of them. The man in the chains is about 6'7'' while the doctor, the black hair man and McCullen are 6'0" or under.

**review if you want**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own GI JOE just my characters as I said before just for shits and giggles**

**-Drew-**

I woke up gasping for air while sitting up in my bed.

**'Why! Why did that have to come in my dream?'** I thought while running my hands through my hair

I heard a knock at my door, I looked towards the door before getting up and seeing who it was. It was Snake Eyes and Scarlett in the doorway.

"Ready for training?" Scarlett asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and readjusted my black tank top strap so that my black bra strap wasn't showing by itself. I followed them out to the training grounds were Duke and Ripcord and other new recruits were waiting. I pulled my hair into a ponytail when Ripcord came over to me.

"So Drew, how old are you?" he asked out of the blue which took me by surprise

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at him with a surprised expression.

"I asked how old you are." he said again

"I'm twenty-six." I said while crossing my arms over my chest, keeping my injured one on top.

"How long have you been a Captain?" he asked.

**'What is this 20 questions?'** I thought

"I've been a Captain for six years." I told him while sitting on a crate that was behind me. I put my hand in my pocket and felt a bending sensation, I pulled out whatever was in my pocket. I smiled at the photo of the six year old boy and his mother.

"What you got there?" Ripcord asked me. I held out the photo to him to see, he took it and his eyes widened in shock as her looked at the photo and me.

"Damn he looks a lot like Derek!" he stated while looking at it.

"Yeah, he does." I simply said while thinking about my cousin. I was playing around with my dog tags when Ripcord handed the picture back to me.

"Damn he looks like a lot him, I don't think I see an ounce of Kayla in him." he said.

I put my picture back in my pocket and stood up and walked away from him and over to Scarlett, who was giving out instructions of what we were going to do.

**'Why me!?'** I thought when I got paired up with Duke for sparring exercise. I could see that Duke looked like he was going to back out, so I egged him on.

"What the matter pretty boy? Afraid you're gonna get your ass kicked?" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

Boy did he not like that comment one bit because he threw his fist at me which I dodged easily. I took and punched him right in the jaw. I also took the liberty of taking his feet out from under him which sent him falling to the ground hard.

"Again Drew." Duke said while getting up

"Don't you know how to stay down?" I asked while dodging another fist that came flying at my face

Duke managed to get behind me and grabbing my arms pulling them behind my back.

"I win." he said into my ear

"Nope I do." I said while using that back of my head to hit him. I quickly turned around and knocked his feet out again. Only he landed really hard because I saw that air get knocked out of him.

I leaned over him and whispered in his right ear

"Never assume you win when you get pitted up against an Irons. Because that will be your downfall. But you already knew that didn't you." I said and walked away from him. I didn't realize that I left Duke with a flustered and shocked face.

I didn't miss the fact that I heard snickering come from Ripcord when I sat down on the ground after dealing with Duke.

-Time Skip-

**'I think Scarlett is gonna kill me.'** I thought when I finish the obstacle course under her forty-five seconds, making everyone look at me in surprise and shock.

**'What? It was just ten seconds under her time.'** I thought

I was watching as both Snake Eyes and Duke were hitting each with electrical sticks. By the sounds of it, it sounds like it hurts, but what the hell I still have four hundred and fifty stitches in my arm and I didn't get anything for the pain so this doesn't sound so bad.

I watched as Snake Eyes helped Duke to his feet after their sparring.

**'I guess he's not that bad, but I still want an explanation from him.'** I thought while swallowing my pride and watching him go over to Ripcord.

I suddenly saw Snake Eyes point to me and give me a come here sign. I walked up to him and he threw me the same stick he had used on Duke just moments ago.

"Alright, let's go." I said to him

**~Hawk 3rd pov~**

Hawk was watching as Drew and Snake Eyes, and to say he was impressed was an understatement. He was very impressed with how she could hold her own even with an injured arm. He was just watching when someone brought him a file.

Looking over the file that he was given, he found a very interesting piece of information that he didn't have in the other file on her.

**review if you want**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Drew-**

I was blocking every attack that Snake Eyes was dishing out. I landed a hard kick to his chest after pinning down his stick with my own, which caused him to fall down.

I threw down my stick and put my hand out for him to take. I helped him up and he gave me a good sign that I did well.

I turned around to walk over where I was standing before when someone started to talk.

"I bet she only got to be a captain at age twenty because of her father." I heard

I snapped after hearing that, I grabbed the pistol that was still in my pocket and held it to the man's head and glared at him.

"I worked for my position. I did not have my father's help, if anything I was trained harder than anyone. If I ever hear you say that again, don't expect the safety to still be on next time." I growled out and left for my room.

**-Duke-**

After watching Drew's little stunt with the other new recruit, I will say I was stunned by her.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Rip asked while watching her go

"Leave her be. Something is going on in that soldier's head and I fear for the next person who comes in contact with her because she will let them feel her fury." Hawk said while holding a file in his hands.

**'What made Drew lash out like that?'** I wondered as I watched the brunette leave out of sight.

**-Drew-**

I was just laying in my bed looking at the ceiling while still fuming with anger and yet I was still scare of my dream from earlier.

**'I think I'll go punch the hell out of punching bag if I can find out or go take out my anger on some target practice.'** I thought while getting up and fixing my strap of my tank top again. I walked out of my room and walked back to the training grounds I was at earlier, I found it empty.

**'Good no one's here. Fuck this is getting annoying!'** I thought while pulling my strap of my tank top and bra down so that I could get the bandages off.

After pulling off the bandages and pulling my straps back up, I examined my arm and shoulder. The freshly opened scar is pink and around parts of it is black and blue.

**'Great.'** I thought while looking for something to hit. I found a dummy on a pole stand and walked over to it.

"This should work." I said out loud.

I was punching and kicking my frustrations out of the dummy but I wasn't satisfied enough with it. I drew back my right hand to punch the dummy when I felt someone grab hold of my upper arm.

Out of habit I swung my other fist at them and turned around to see, much to my surprise, Duke had a hold of both my left hand and upper right arm.

"Let go Duke." I said as nicely as I could without setting someone on fire.

"No." was all he said

"Are you volunteering yourself to be my punching bag? Because I'm very close to using you as one!" I growled out and freed my arm and hand from his grip.

"Then let's do it." he said while walking to the matted area that was used earlier today.

I walked over there just a few steps behind him and waited until he turned around to start. I threw a punch which he dodged and threw one at me which was dodged. This kept up for a few minutes until I went to swipe his feet out from underneath him but it seems like he had the same idea as me and did the exact same thing but we both ended up tripping each other and somehow Duke landed on top of me.

Duke knocked the wind out of me and I was gasping hard for air.

"Holy shit you're heavy! Get off of me Duke!" I gasped out and struggled to get him off so I could hit him again.

"Not until you hear me out!" he shouted and pinned my hands over my head.

I just laid there and looked at him and waited for him to start talking.

"Look I know why you're angry with me, it's because of Derek. Look I know I let you down, I also know I let Kayla down. I tried my best to bring your cousin and Ana's brother home." he said while loosening his grip on my wrists and he bowed his head so I couldn't see his eyes that well.

I got my wrists out of his grip and flipped us over so I was straddling him, which startled him. I pinned his wrists down and looked at him.

"How come you didn't tell me yourself?" I asked him

*Flashback 4 years earlier 3rd pov*

A twenty-two year old Drew Irons was playing with her two year old "nephew" and the large Bullmastiff Pit bull mix in the backyard of her cousin's house. While Kayla Evans was watching from the window of the kitchen making lunch of the three of them.

Drew had recently received a two letters. The first one was from one of the higher ranking offices saying that she would be deployed overseas next month. The second one was from her cousin, who said that he should be back home in the next few weeks and couldn't wait to see his family.

"Drew" came Kayla's gentle voice, making Drew, shot her head up from the ground and her little playmate.

"Yeah Kayla?" Drew asked

"It's time for lunch." Kayla said while laughing at the duo on the ground. They both had dirt and grass and somehow Drew had a dog dish on her head.

"Okay coming!" Drew shouted knocking off the dog dish off her head and picking herself up. She grabbed the little boy and put him on her shoulders.

"Come on Aquila!" she shouted to the brindled dog who nearly ran into her getting in the door.

"Drew, I still think you should stay home, one day when your cousin comes home." Kayla said while putting two year old Derek in his seat. Drew was trying to get a large clump of dirt out of her hair while listening to Kayla. After getting the dirt out of her, Drew heard a knock on the door, making both women look at each other and walk to the front door.

As soon as Kayla opened the door, Kayla broke down and cried, Drew quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground. Drew couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing.

"Mommy?" came little Derek's voice, snapping Drew out of her thoughts and look at the small boy. He was on Aquila's back and looking at them, trying to figure out what is going on.

-Funeral-

Drew was emotionless during the whole service, she was holding up a bawling Kayla and a very confused Derek.

When they laid down the coffin Kayla and Derek were under an umbrella while Drew was just standing in the rain, letting her dark clothes get darker while watching everyone leave.

Suddenly Drew heard an engine of a motorcycle causing her to look up and saw a man drenched while looking over in her general direction.

"Drew" came Kayla's voice making Drew look over her shoulder. Both Kayla and Derek were standing beside her. From that day on Drew made it her duty when she wasn't overseas to spend all the time she could with Derek.

*End FlashBack*

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell a two year old that his dad will never come home, that he will grow up dadless." I said to him

"Drew" Duke said pulling me out of my thoughts "Look, I never intended to come back without your cousin or Ana's brother. Losing your cousin was hard on everyone. I am very sorry for not being able to bring him home."

I looked at him for a second then rolled off of him. The back of my head made contact with his forearm. I didn't care, I was tired and just wanted to lay down where I was at.

"How old is he?" Duke asked while I used his arm as a pillow and closed my eyes. I guided my hand down to my pocket where the picture was, pulled it out of my pocket and held it out to him. He took the picture and looked at it.

"Damn, he looks a lot like his dad." I heard him say

"He's six." I mumbled out

**review if you want**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Duke-**

"How old is he?" I asked her while she laid on my arm with her eyes closed. She moved her hand down to her right pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to me. I took it and turned it over so I could see it.

What I saw was a shocker, in the photo was a little boy with brown hair and green eyes with a blonde woman.

'Kayla.' I thought while looking the picture over.

"Damn, he looks a lot like his dad." I said to her

"He's six." she mumbled while moving her head around.

"Why did you snap at that soldier today?" I asked her, only I didn't get answer from her

"Drew? Crazy girl." I said out loud, when I noticed that she had fallen asleep on my arm. I removed my arm from her head and got up then picked her up bridal style. I put the picture in my pocket so that I didn't lose or damage it.

**'I have got no idea where Drew's room is.'** I thought when the thought came to my head.

**'I hope no one gets the wrong idea and I hope that she doesn't kill me.'** I thought while taking her into my room. I laid her on my bed and went to lay on the couch when her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Stay with me." she mumbled out. I crawled next to her and as soon as I was situated she moved towards me and curled up in a ball.

**'This seems like another Drew Irons then the one I know.'** I thought until my arm ran into her dog tags. I picked them up carefully and looked at them until something caught my eye. Behind her dog tags was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle in the shape of a heart…..

"An engagement ring?!" I said softly in surprise while looking at her.

**'What are you hiding Drew Irons.'** I thought before drifting off to sleep.

**-Drew-**

I woke up but refused to open my eyes because I felt safe and warm. I felt some warm breath on me.

**'Wait warm breath?'** I thought while opening my eyes. I slightly jumped in surprise when I saw Duke was laying next to me.

**'Okay this is really weird. Now how do I get out of here without someone seeing me come out of his room.'** I thought while looking around seeing that I was not in my room.

"Duke." I said quietly while shaking his shoulder trying to wake him, No luck.

"Duke." I said louder and shaking him harder, mainly because his hands were wrapped around my waist.

"Duke Hauser I will hit you if you don't let go!" I said in his ear harshly. I guess that did the trick because he let go and fell off the bed.

"Damn it Drew!" he said groggily while getting off the floor. I got off the bed and stretched my aching body out.

"Now you want to explain to me why I'm in your room?" I asked while pulling my arm over my chest and stretching.

"You fell asleep and I have no idea where your room is at." he answered while sitting on his bed

"Okay, now I need to sneak out of your room and get back to mine before anyone sees us and gets the wrong idea." I said while walking towards the door.

"Thanks for sparring with me." I said before opening the door and going next door where my room is.

I just laid down on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I let out a sigh and got up to see how was at the door.

"General Hawk would like to see you." a small blonde said to me, I nodded to her and followed her.

**review if you want**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own GI JOE just my character, doing this for shits and giggles**

-3rd pov-

Duke, Ripcord and the rest of Team Alpha were all doing either the machines, weight lifting or sparring when they heard loud yelling coming from they were tested.

Everyone went out to see who it was. Drew was in the middle of the floor and was punching to her heart's desire on the dummy that was on the pole. She was using every ounce of strength and energy on that dummy.

"UM, I'm just saying this now. I will not go any where near her while she's that angry." Ripcord said to them

Everyone either gave Rip a look or shook their head at him. Duke watched as Drew threw another punch at the dummy and heard a loud smacking noise from her fist making contact with the dummy.

-Drew-

I was punching the living hell out of the dummy from last night. I still couldn't believe what I heard when I went into the General's office

-Flashback-

I had followed the small blonde woman to Hawk's office and went inside.

"You wanted to see me General?" I asked while putting my hands behind my back

He threw down a folder on the table opened with several different pictures of me and a black hair man.

"Where did you get those?" I demanded while going on the defensive side

"Tell me how you know him?" he said while looking up at me

I bit my lower lip and looked at the photos then I looked up and stared into Hawk's eyes.

"H-he was my fiance." I said after clearing my throat

"So you were engaged to Zachary Wilson." he said

"Yes sir." I answered

"It also said that you were given your injury by his brother while you two were in Israel. Care to explain?" he asked

"Zach and I were told by our commanding officer that there was some suspicious activity in one of the little town, just west of where our base was. I was told to grab up anyone who wasn't out patrolling and take them with us. I found three other people who weren't on partoll, one of them being Zach's twin brother, Seth Wilson. I should have seen the signs." I said while glaring at the wall

"What signs?" General Hawk asked

"He's suspicious behavior. The fact that he came back before the rest of his patrol came back. I should have told Zach." I said while blinking back my tears

"How long were you and Zach engaged before all this?" he asked

"We were engaged for two months before this happened." I said

"How did you get the scar?" Hawk asked

"Seth said that he saw someone go into a little house. We followed him, all of us. I was at the back of the line when I saw two men running around and the next thing I knew I was on my back staring at the sky with limited hearing at the time. I rolled myself over to my side and I saw Zach, the three other soldiers and the two men dead on the ground. I crawled over to Zach's body hoping and praying that he was okay but life doesn't work out that way."

"I put my head on his chest and cried. The next thing I knew I was hit on the back of the head and blacked out. When I woke up I saw that I was tied to a chair. I heard chuckling while I was trying to get out. I look up there's Seth with a knife in his hand that he was twirling. He started down at my middle finger then worked his way up my arm then up my shoulder and to my shoulder blade."

"I have never experienced pain like that until he put that knife so deep into my arm." I said fighting back my tears and hoping that we could stop talking

-End of Flashback-

I heard the sound of smacking of my fist on the dummy. I pulled my fist back and ran my hand down my face. I still wasn't satisfied I need to have physical contact with someone like last night.

I walked with my head slightly down away from the others when I heard Duke speak to me quietly.

"Why did you have an engagement ring?" I froze right on the spot. My jaw tightened and I balled my hand into a fist and threw a punch at his face which caused him to get knocked down. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and out of pure instinct I threw my elbow back and then took their feet out from underneath of them.

I didn't bother to turn around to see who had put a hand on my shoulder, my attention was on Duke who was getting up from the ground. I was breathing hard, mostly out of pain and anger.

"You don't get to know." I hissed while turning around to leave

"Well then you aren't leaving until you tell me." Duke said grabbing my right upper arm hard

I threw my left fist into his face again and took his feet out from underneath him but I fell with him as he did not let go of my arm when I punched him.

I quickly got myself loose and picked myself up from the ground before he could get up I kicked him in the side hard that I heard him grunt loudly and fall to the ground.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?!" I shouted while jumping back away from Duke's feet

"YEAH!" Duke bellowed out

"FINE! THIS RING WAS MY ENGAGEMENT RING TO ONE OF CAPTAINS FROM ANOTHER UNIT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN THAT HAPPY BEFORE, NOW ALL THAT IS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE HE'S DEAD! NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW HAUSER!" I shouted

**review if you want**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own GI JOE, just my characters just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-3rd pov-**

Everyone was in shock as to what they had heard come out of Drew's mouth.

**'Drew was engaged?!'** Rip thought while watching his buddy get the shit beat out of him by the smaller captain.

**'Wow!'** Scarlett, Heavy Duty, and Breaker thought while watching Duke get the crap kicked out of him

Snake Eyes was watching from the floor where he was laid out on the floor by Drew earlier. He was holding his side slightly while watching the frustrated girl take it all out of Duke.

**'She has a lot of pent up anger inside. And she certainly can hold her own against someone else.'** he thought while ghosting his hand over the sore spot.

**'Well that explains the ring but this is sure not helping me at all.'** Duke thought while protecting himself from Drew's powerful kicks.

**'I guess someone hit a nerve in her.'** Hawk thought while watching the whole thing from up high.

**-Drew-**

I gave Duke one last kick to the side then I walked off to my room and got there as fast as I could without running into someone or the wall. I curled myself up on my bed near the top where my pillow was. I held my legs towards my chest, well as best as I could with a large bust size.

**'Why! Why did they bring it up?'** I let the tears flow freely on to my knees and hands. I kept pushing my hair back away from my face. I finally had enough and pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in.

I decided to do something that I haven't done in a while. I got down on my knees near the ground next to my bed and put my hands together and lend against them.

**'I know it has been quite sometime since I last spoke to you but could you do me a favor and please just tell my uncle the I miss him like crazy. Could you tell Zach that I miss him and that I love him very much. And could you tell Derek that I miss him very much.'** I prayed while thinking about my cousin and former fiance.

-Flashback 3 years earlier-

A twenty three year old Drew was sitting on the beach dressed in a small black swimsuit while watching the sunset when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

She let a smile grace her lips as she tilted her head back and lend into a very toned bare chest of a man.

"You sure know how to make me smile don't you?" Drew asked while looking at the hazel eyes of the man behind her.

"That's my job isn't it?" Zach Wilson asked while placing kisses on her neck and moving her closer to him.

"Zach not now!" Drew giggled. Yes Drew Irons the tough Army girl actually giggled at Zach's suggestive movements around her body while he tugged at her top's strings.

Zach just let out a chuckle and held her close to his body. Drew lend into his warm body and looked up at the stars that were coming out.

"What do you plan on doing with your life Drew?" Zach suddenly asked her which caused her to look up at him while he looked down at her blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked while holding his eye contact

"Do you plan on ever getting married or having kids?" he asked while helping her up to her feet while looking over the ocean.

"I would like both to be honest. I always thought about it when I was little. Now don't go telling the soldiers that!" Drew said while chuckling while Zach gave a smile "Why do you ask?" Drew asked him

Instead of answering Drew question with words. Zach got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box and opened it.

He looked up and saw Drew's face go from confused to shock and surprise while she threw her hands up to her mouth while looking down at him.

"Drew Irons I have known you for two years and have been your friend for seven years. And I want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what. What do you say Drew? Will you marry me?" Zach asked while looking at her

Drew was in shock she wasn't sure she was breathing at that moment. Then Drew let a big smile cover her face.

"YES! Yes I will marry you!" Drew said after taking her hands away from her mouth. Zach got up from the ground and put the ring on her hand. Drew watched as he do so and after he put in on and look at her eyes.

Drew looked at Zach's eyes and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He responded by picking her up and kissing her passionately. Drew wrapped her arms around his neck while Zach held her up by holding her thighs. He gently placed her on the ground where they were sitting before.

-Flashback End-

I smiled and let out a small cry at the memory. I remember the whole night on the beach and the next day when we were told we would be shipped overseas the next day.

I thought back to the day when Derek was born and the conversation I had with my cousin.

-Flashback 6 years earlier-

Drew was laying down on the floor of her cousin's house next to the large dog when she felt someone tap her foot. Drew groggily lifted her head up and was met with just as exhausted green eyes of her cousin.

"What?" Drew asked tiredly while picking herself up off the floor

"Can you do me a favor?" Derek Irons asked his young cousin while she stretched out her back

"What is it?" Drew asked while sitting next to him on the couch

"If anything where to happen to Kayla and I would you be willing to take our child in?" he asked while petting Aquilla's head.

"Derek you know I will do anything for you guys. And when I mean anything I mean it." Drew said

"I just want to make sure that our baby will be taken care of if anything happened to the both of us." Derek said while staring at the fire place

Drew could sense the mood would go downhill if she asked anymore on the topic so she decided to change it.

"So when is Kayla due? I have been trying to get it out of you guys for the past few months but you seem to be busy getting things ready to answer my questions." Drew said while placing her feet on her cousin's lap like she use to when she was little.

"Kayla is due any day. She also said-" At that exact moment Aquilla shot up and started to bark. Drew and Derek made a mad dash upstairs when they heard Kayla shout for them.

***Nine hours later***

Drew was in her soon to be cousin in laws room taking pictures as best as she could while trying not to get another family member in there.

"Okay everyone I'll see you all tomorrow." Kayla said in a soft voice while her family members left which left only Drew, Derek, the baby and herself in the room.

"Drew would you like to hold him?" Derek said while bring his son towards her

"Sure!" Drew said while holding out her arms. After getting the baby situated in her arms, Drew gently rocked the little guy back and forth.

"What did you guys name him?" Drew asked while looking up from the baby to his parents.

"Well we were going to name him Christopher Ryan Irons, after your guys grandfather." Kayla said

Drew let out a low dark chuckle, their grandfather hand been one tough old man to take down and lets just say that he wasn't too happy when Drew was able to pin him down in a wrestling match when she was ten.

"But" Kayla continued "We decided that he looked too much like his dad to be a Christopher Ryan, so Drew I want you to meet Derek Tyler Irons Jr. your nephew." Kayla said

Drew looked at Derek for some clarification as to what she was talking about.

"Kayla wants you to be his aunt seeing that he doesn't have one on either side and you were basically raise up as my "sister" since you were two. I think it would be a good to have one." Derek said

"Okay. Well hello baby Derek." Drew said while rubbing her nose against Derek's tiny nose.

-End of Flashback-

I come out of my thoughts to someone knocking on my door.

**'I have a feeling I know who that is.'** I thought while picking myself off the floor and going to the door.

When I opened the door, my hunch was completely wrong. There stood Heavy Duty in my doorway.

"Can I help you Heavy Duty?" I asked while once again pulling up my straps up to my shoulder.

"You look like you could use some fun that doesn't involve training. What do you say you come and hang out with me and the others." he asked

"I probably should apologize to them especially Snake Eyes. I don't remember the last time I had fun with people around my age." I told him truthfully while walking down the hall with him.

"Girl you need so serious fun then!" Heavy Duty laughed out while putting his large arm around my shoulders.

**review if you want**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Pit Barracks-**

"Can you believe this girl?" Heavy Duty asked while basically throwing me into the room with Scarlett, Breaker, and Snake Eyes.

"What?" Scarlett asked

"This girl hasn't had fun with people around her age in three years." Heavy Duty said while placing a large hand on my left shoulder.

"Seriously?" Breaker asked

"Yeah." I said while walking over to Snake Eyes. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

_'Sorry for laying you out on the floor like that.'_ I signed to him

_'It's fine. You can pack quite a hit.'_ he signed back to me

_'I feel really bad. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?'_ I asked him

_'You could tell me where and when you learned to sign.'_ Snake Eyes suggested

"Where do I start? Well I started to learn to sign when I saw about four. My dad made me learn to sign because my grandparents and uncle were def. My dad was half def in his left ear after touring in the middle east." I said while sitting next to him

_'What do you mean were def?'_ he asked

"When I was twenty-four my dad just disappeared one day. Haven't seen him since then. My Grandparents passed away from old age and alzheimer's when I saw ten and fifteen. And my Uncle passed away after getting hit by a semi truck when I was sixteen." I said not really paying attention to people listening in on my conversation.

_'That must of been hard.'_ Snake Eyes said

"No not really because I didn't know them that well." I said while looking over at him

He tilted his head in a confused manner while looking at me.

"My dad never really raised me, my uncle raised me and my cousin. My grandparents were sticks in the mud and hard to please." I said while turned my head over to Heavy Duty who had put some music on.

I sat down on a couch while listening to Heavy Duty say the best way to learn about a girl is the way she dances.

**'Someone shoot me.'** I thought while getting up and stretching out my arms. I felt a really bad pain in my right arm so I stopped.

I looked over and saw Duke struggling with the weights that he was lifting.

**'Note to self hit Ripcord over the head.'** I thought. If there is one thing that I learned about being in the Army is that you never leave your partner out to dry, especially if they are weight lifting.

**'I may not get along with Duke that well but I can't let him get hurt for something stupid.'** I thought while walking up to the bench and putting my hands underneath the bar. Unfortunately my hands caressed his muscular chest which caused me to feel my face burn a little. I was glad that my hair was in the way from everyone's view so that they couldn't see it.

"You need a better spotter." I said while helping him put the bar up.

"Tell me about it. Thanks Drew." Duke said while sitting on the bench. I turned my attention to the ground and ran a hand through my hair. I was unsure of what to do since everyone else seemed to be busy except me and Duke.

**'I probably should apologize to him but he kinda deserve it. Fucking captain's pride.'** I thought

"Sorry Drew." Duke said which surprised me

"For what?" I asked him while looking up at him from the floor

"For treating you badly after finding out who you were. And for grabbing your arm like that. That was stupid of me." he said while chuckling which caused me to let loose a low chuckle of my own.

"I will agree with you that was a stupid decision of you. I don't blame you for how you reacted when you found out. I'm beyond pissed off though that you snuck up on me and grabbed my arm last night." I said while pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Why?" he asked

"Even if I was very in tuned with what I was doing, I could always tell when someone was sneaking up on me. I guess I'm losing my edge a bit." I said while sitting on the ground in front of him.

"I don't think you're losing your edge. I think the multiple nights without sleep and constantly training are making you even more tired than before. Although you do pack a powerful punch and kick." he said while pointing to a bruise on his left side.

"Ah sorry about that. Its just that…" I trailed off while standing up and looking at the bruise I inflicted on him.

"Drew" Duke said making me meet his eye contact "I know what its like to lose someone. Maybe not to the extent that you have gone through but I have lost someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." he said

"Yeah. I remember, I was at Kayla and Derek's house trying to get Kayla to calm down when the phone started to ring off the hook. I went and answered the phone and got a bawling Ana on the line. I remember that day very well." I told him

-Flashback 4 years earlier-

After talking to the officers that were at the door, Drew pulled Kayla into the living room and set her on the couch. Drew then went to the kitchen and grabbed Derek who was still riding on Aquilla's back and brought him into the living room and sat him down.

Drew was rubbing Kayla's back in a comforting manner while holding Derek on her lap. The phone started to ring and Drew put Derek on the ground next Aquilla and went to answer the phone.

"Irons residents." Drew said into the phone

"D-Drew!" came a bawling voice on the other end

"Ana?!" Drew asked in surprise

"Drew I need you over here!" she bawled even louder

"I'll be there very soon." Drew said the hung up the phone

Drew was breathing hard. Now not only did she have to deal with a bawling Kayla but she had to deal with a bawling Ana too. Drew became very frustrated and punched the kitchen wall. Drew then grabbed the keys to her truck and walked back into the living room to see little Derek gently rubbing his mom's legs while their dog was rubbing against her leg.

"I'll be right back." Drew saw gaining Kayla's attention who was wiping her tears from her face

"W-Where are you going?" Kayla asked while her voice cracked from all the crying she did

"I'm gonna pick up Ana and bring her here for the night." Drew said while walking out the door

-End of Flashback-

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep in a household filled with two women that are crying their eyes out for their loved ones, a two year old who is afraid of the dark and a soldier that can't cry for her deceased cousin?" I asked him

"How is it that I can cry for a man that I was friends with in middle school but I can't cry for my cousin who was like a brother to me?" I asked then sat on the couch and put my face in my hands.

I felt someone sit on the couch next to me. I looked over and much to my surprise Duke was sitting next to me.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked me

"Go right ahead." I said while leaning back into the couch and looking at him.

"How long where you engaged and to whom." Duke asked

I paused and looked at him. I thought about it for a few seconds before I spoke.

"I was engaged for two month three years ago. As to whom I was engaged to that would be Captain Zachary Wilson." I said then chuckled

"What?" he asked

"Nothing its just you remind me of Zach a bit." I said

"How so?"

"You act like him. You want to get things done now and make sure its done properly. Zach was the same way. Now if I had to say he was like someone else, I think I would say he reminded me of my cousin because of how much a goofball he was." I said to him then I looked at my scar, it has healed very nicely but the largest part where the knife was plunged the deepest was still trying to heal and I had needed to go and get a few more stitches for it.

**review if you want**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles, short chapter **

**-Cobra base 3rd pov-**

Walking down the hall of the prisoner section was a man with black hair that was buzzed in a standard military cut with blue eyes, dressed in a grey military suit. The man punched the access code in the cell that he had stopped at. Once the door opened up he walked inside and stood two feet from the man in the chains.

The shaggy head man didn't look up at all at his unwelcome guest that let himself in.

"Its a shame really, you could have anything and everything that you wanted but your stubbornest and hard to break will are really annoying to us." the dark hair man said with a really thick eastern accent.

Still the lighter hair man refused to look up or say anything to him. This made the dark hair man let out a frustrated sigh and kick the chained man in the gut. The shaggy hair man grunted in pain as the cladded boot male kicked him very hard.

"Well seeing that I'm not gonna get a reaction out of you this way, I might as well tell you why I original came down here for. We will be going and retrieving the warheads from the JOES and even bringing a certain person that means a lot to you with us and turning them to work for us." he said while watching the chained man lift his head and send a nasty glare at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER!" he shouted while being held by his restraints and still towering over the black hair man.

"Now why would I listen to you?" he said while leaving a seething chained man alone in his cell.

**'Fuck!'** the chained man thought when he saw the door open and reviled another cobra member only this time it was a woman. A woman that he knows all too well along with the white clad ninja who was next to her.

"Seems like he still alive." the ninja said while holding one of his sowards.

"Seems like it. I wonder why you don't just give up already and join us." the woman said

"Why in fucking hell would I do that?!" the chained man shouted making Ana step back in surprise and shock. She knew that voice anywhere even if it is slightly worn. Ana quickly left the cell with Storm Shadow following her quickly after seeing the recognition on her face from looking at the man.

**'Why! Why of anyone would it be him!?'** Ana thought while leaving the cell.

**review if you want**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Duke-**

**'Now how did I get into this?'** I thought while not trying to move that much on the couch. Drew had fallen asleep with her head on the back of the couch and was now resting on my arm like a pillow, after General Hawk came in telling Rip, myself and Drew that we passed and were official JOES.

"Hey Duke…..Why is Drew asleep on your arm?" Ripcord asked when he turned around after trying to talk to Scarlett.

"Don't ask. I don't even know why she fell asleep on my arm." I told him

"So she was engaged to Zach Wilson. Man she must of been one lucky girl if Zach popped the question to her." Ripcord stated making me turn my head and look at him.

"How do you know him?" I asked feeling a little out of the loop of once.

"Zach Wilson was a Marine then he wanted to go into the Army a few months after being a Marine. I had to share a bunk with him in basic training with him. And I occasionally see him at the bars when we were home from touring. This girl would explain why he had such a happy look on his face three years ago. Man knows how to pick the right girl." he said

"How so?" I asked him

"Zach had a very particular taste in his women. He wanted them to be able to defend themselves when he wasn't around and he wanted to make sure that they didn't cheat on him while he was away touring. I guess Drew fit the bill and met his requirement. But I will say this of anybody that had dated Zach, I think Drew made him the happiest man." Ripcord finished while staring at Drew. I could feel the jealousy rising up from deep down.

**'Wait jealousy?! I can't be falling for Drew, can I? No I'm still in love with Ana. Then why in the hell do my thoughts go to the small captain leaning against my arm?'** I thought while trying to convince myself I was still in love with Ana.

I felt Drew move around like she was going to wake up, so I just let her head rest against my arm.

**-Drew-**

I don't remember falling asleep but apparently I did. I opened my eyes and let out a yawn when I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I was just glad that I was yawning otherwise I would have another round full of questions to answer and I didn't feel like answering them.

"How long have I been out?" I mumbled out to no one in particular while stretching my arms above my head.

"About forty-five minutes." came Duke's voice

"Damn it I was hoping for an hour at the minimum." I said while getting off the couch and walking around trying to get feeling back in my legs.

"Man your worst than a teenager." Ripcord said while chuckling as I walked closer to him "Uh Drew what are you doing?"

"This." I said then pushed him to the couch. I let out a laugh when Duke pushed Ripcord off his lap. I could tell that little stunt got everyone's attention because I heard snickering and saw Scarlett struggle to keep from laughing out loud.

"The warheads." Duke shouted after the alarm went off. I ran out as fast as I could and looked around until I spotted a black and white figure running. I followed after them until I saw stopped by a familiar black hair man with blue eyes with a long scar on his left cheek.

"Hello Drew." I frozen at what came out of the man's mouth.

"THE FUCK?!" I exclaimed out while pointing my gun at him, not sure what to think or believe at the moment.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" I snarled out while keeping my gun up towards his head.

"Temper, temper. Well since you seem really resistant, I might as well do it the hard way." Ryan Rogers said while pulling out a knife.

**-3rd pov-**

Duke and Ripcord had guns pointed at Ana and Storm Shadow. After they got away was when Duke and Ripcord heard shooting and yelling. There on the ground level was Drew with a long cut down the front of her right shoulder, a bullet wound in her leg with a man standing above her with a knife in his hand and Drew's gun in the other.

Duke felt his heart speed up as he watched Drew send a glare to the man standing over her. Duke's heart sank as he saw the knife plug in to her gut.

"DREW!" Duke shouted while running to her after shooting at the man causing him to run and catch up with Ana and Storm Shadow.

"S-S-Shit! F-Fucking S-Son o-of a B-Bitch! I-"Drew started

"Shut up Drew don't talk." Duke said while applying pressure to her gut after seeing that she had pulled the knife out.

"Drew don't you dare fall asleep!" Duke shouted at her when he saw she was starting to close her eyes. Duke picked her up as best as he with an injured arm and rushed her to the medical wing.

**review if you want**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles. blackrosewitch1996 this chapter might help you on who the mystery prisoner is.**

**-Cobra base-**

Ana and the others are greeted by McCullen as they come to look for him.

"Well done. But it appears we didn't get everything from the base." McCullen said while looking at Ryan Rogers in particularly.

"We would of had her but it seems someone was looking out for her." Ryan answered while casting a brief look at Ana.

"That damn kid doesn't give up that easily." Ryan continued while ignoring Storm Shadows glare.

"I see why." McCullen said while looking at a picture of Drew from one of her many tour pictures. Drew was expressionless while the photo was taken and she had her right arm wrapped up in bandages.

McCullen sent Ana and Storm Shadow to Paris to weaponize the warheads. While McCullen and Ryan stayed behind.

"How did our guest react earlier?" McCullen asked when he remembered.

"He reacted harshly when I said we would make her work for us. He knows she will come here sooner or later." Ryan said while placing his hands behind his back.

"Good. Alright we just need to wait for the right moment and then our prized new general should be in our grasps before long." McCullen said while walking down the hall to the prisoner section.

McCullen punched in the accesses code and walked into the cell. McCullen stood there of a second before speaking.

"I heard you lashed out. I still see you have plenty of energy even after four years." he said while watching the shaggy brown hair man lift his head to revile hateful green eyes along with a long scar that started at the top of left temple, down his cheek and neck and stopped at his collar bone.

"What the fuck do you want!" the man shouted while his hatred was boiling over by the minute.

"Tell me. Will you work for me if we leave her alone?" McCullen tried to negotiate but seeing the fire in the former soldier's eyes told him that he wouldn't but it didn't hurt to try.

"I will not betray my family!" the soldier shouted while standing at his full height.

"Well I should know better than to negotiate with the famous General Irons. A man with the stubbornest of a bull." McCullen said then walked out of the cell.

As soon as McCullen left General Irons fell to his knees and grunted from the impact.

**'Please! Please don't allow her to come here! She's the only family I have besides my son! Please in the name of your son please don't allow her to be captured!'** the soldier prayed while fighting back his tears.

**review if you want**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own GI JOE, just my characters. Just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Drew- **

I woke up and let out a loud groan as I shut my eyes again.

"God! I feel like I just had a shot of whisky, tequila and pure alcohol all at the same time!" I grunted out.

"How do you know what that?" came a voice from my left. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Duke right next to me.

"How long was I out?" I asked immediately while pushing myself up until Duke pushed me back down.

"Stay down Drew. You have been out for about hour." he said while pushing me back down again.

"Quit pushing me down!" I commanded him which caused him to glare at me.

"Drew you're injured and you need to stay down." Duke commanded me. Both Duke and I were in a glaring contest when I lurched forward in pain.

"FUCK!" I shouted while grabbing my stomach and fell off the bed. I didn't fall to the floor because Duke had caught me before I made contact with the floor. I was panting like a dog while Duke held me up.

"Duke stand me up." I said while closing my eyes in pain.

"What?" he asked in confusion

"Put me on my feet and hold me up damn it! Please!" I begged for the first time since I was a senior in high school.

I felt Duke position his hands underneath my arm so that I could stand on my feet. I lend into Duke's chest and pulled up my shirt up slowly but I had to stop, as much as it hurt to say, it was just too much for me to do.

"Duke I-I need your help." I said while swallowing my pride.

"Tell me what you need help with." Duke said while still holding me up.

I turned around and looked up at him dead in the eyes. It took every ounce of energy I had at the moment to turn around and face him.

"I need you to take my shirt off." I whispered out and watched as his eyes went wide in surprise.

He nodded to me then picked me up and set me on the counter because I refused to get back in the bed. I winced when I felt him slowly move my shirt up.

**'God I feel like a baby!'** I thought

I saw Duke bring up my shirt and I moved my arms up so that I could get out of it. I was only left in my black bra and white bandages on my stomach. I slowly started to undo my bandages when Duke's hand rested on my hand.

"What are you doing Drew?" he asked his voice held a lot of concern in it.

"I need to see it because Duke it's not what you think it is." I said while taking a deep breath. He slowly removed his hand from mine and started to pull the bandage off for me. As soon as the bandages were removed I saw Duke's eyes widen in shock.

I looked down and saw the wide two inch scar across where my new one is. They almost make a Y shape scar if they were together a little more. The older scar started at the top of my left side and curves and stops at the top of my belly button.

"What the hell Drew." Duke said while gently guiding his fingers along the old scar. I flinched and shied away from his touch causing him to look up.

"I was touring in Israel as a rookie ranking officer. I was ambushed by some random people. I would have been left for dead if it hadn't been for a high ranking officer who was doing his rounds when he and a buddy of his spotted me." I said looking down at Duke.

"Duke" I said gaining his attention "This is almost a nine year old scar and it still gives me trouble to this day." I said while putting my head on his right shoulder and just kept it there. I felt Duke's head move and lay on my own shoulder. I turned my head slightly to look at his face.

His face held sorrow, anger and something I could not identify. Now I'm not sure what possessed me to do what I did next but it happened. I leaned closer to Duke and kissed his cheek.

I went to pull away from him and actually say I was sorry for what I did but I never did. Instead of asking what the hell that was for, Duke pulled me into a kiss. I blinked in surprise for a second before kissing him back. I ran my hands up from my side up his chest and rested them against his shoulders.

**'This is wrong! But it feels right. I need to stop this before it goes too far.'** I thought while continuing to kiss him.

As soon as his right hand brushed against my side, I flinched and pulled away from him and nearly hitting my head on the cabinet behind me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said slightly out of breath while getting down from the counter top. Of the injuries that I got today my leg was the least of my concerns. I put new bandages on quickly and my tank top back on then I looked over my shoulder.

Duke was just staring at me with a confused look on his face. For the first time in years I don't have anything to say to at all about what happened.

**'Someone please help.'** I thought while trying to avoid his gaze. Thank god Snake-Eyes came in and told us to come with him.

I followed behind Snake-Eyes quickly to that I didn't have to face Duke's unanswered question.

**review if you want**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own GI JOE, just my characters. Just doing this for shits and giggles**

"Mind Control?" Duke asked after Scarlett finished explaining the nano-mites.

"I don't see why not." Scarlett answered

We were still trying to figure out how they got in when Ripcord piped up.

"The weapons case! I bet the code that he gave us re-activated the beacon or somthing."

"And who said you're not a thinker" Duke said when Breaker ran in.

"I think I found her along with the male that fought Drew." he said out of breath

I listened to Breaker tells us about Ana's new life which to be honest didn't sound like her at all.

"Now I got a few things on the male but I don't have that much on him. I-" Breaker started until I spoke up.

"His name is Ryan Rogers. He was a fellow Captain back in Yemen with me. As far as I know he not married or has a significant other in his life or has any living family. He is very smart with a degree in technical engineering. He is also very dangerous, as everyone saw today." I stated while glaring at his picture.

**'Looks like we're going to Paris. Oh joy.'** I thought sarcastically while sitting in the howler next to Duke.

-Duke-

I almost smiled at Scarlett and Ripcord in front of me. I took a quick glance at Drew and saw that she was gently messing around with her dog tags.

**'What came over me? Why did I kiss her in the first place?'** I thought before my mind went to what happened four years ago.

-Flashback 4 years ago-

Duke walking in the building where he and his troops were staying. He just shook his head at the sight in the corner. Asleep and slouching in a chair was the only man who was a higher rank than Duke who still acted like he was in the lower ranks.

**'Probably should wake him up.'** Duke thought while walking up to man sleeping in the chair. He kicked the chair unknowing that the chair was slightly tilted, well he did now after seeing both the man and the chair fall down at the same time.

"What the hell Duke?" came a slightly southern voice from the floor.

"You know if you sleep like that you will hurt your neck." Duke stated while watching the brown hair man pop his head over the table top and stare at Duke.

"What are you my military wife?" the southern boy joked causing Duke to laugh out loud.

"And a pretty damn good one too. Why don't you sleep in a bed like everyone else?" Duke questioned after having a good laugh with his old buddy.

"It's an old habit I have. Ever since my son was born and when Kayla was sleeping or out having some time to herself, I would always sit in a chair lean the chair back and rock my son to sleep." the brown hair male said while standing up and popping his back. Duke watched as the tall male picked up the chair and sit back in it.

"Derek, you asked her didn't you?" Duke asked when he noticed the small ring usually around Derek's was gone.

"Yes I did. And let me tell you what, I have never seen her that happy before except when I asked her out and the day our son was born." Derek said while letting a small smile show itself on his face.

"Congrats by the way." Duke said while sticking his hand out.

"Congrats to you too by the way." Derek said while shaking Duke's hand.

"You saw that huh?" Duke asked after he saw Ripcord and Rex walk in.

"Man we all saw that." Ripcord said

"Hundred bucks says that both Kayla and Ana are talking about what they want at their wedding." Derek said while standing up from his chair.

"I'll take that bet." Ripcord said while shaking Derek's hands.

"Bad choice." Rex said for the first time making Ripcord look at him.

"Have you ever seen an Irons lose a bet before?" Rex asked

"Its okay Rex besides I have an inside source that can tell us if they are or not." Derek said while getting Rip in a headlock.

**'He still acts like a Corporal, always jacking around.'** Duke thought while shaking his head

"This is one of my superior officers?" Rex asked Duke while looking at Derek who was releasing Ripcord while laughing his ass off.

"Yes but not now. He just here to help out for a bit. Don't worry, he only acts like that when there is some down time. Otherwise he very serious most of the time." Duke said

-End of flashback-

Duke remembered what happened like it was yesterday. How he sent Rex inside and how Derek ran his ass off when he saw that the airstrike came in too early. Duke remembered very well not being able to find either male, the only thing that they found was black dog tag with white writing on it saying "Irons never give up.-D.I.". Duke remembered Derek always talking about his cousin telling him to never give up.

**-Drew-**

"This game of cat and mouse is really getting on my nerves." I said while dodging cars and people while keeping up with Duke and Ripcord. Now if we hadn't been busy trying to stop the warheads, I would have laughed at Ripcord for what he did at the bar.

"We're working on it." I heard Duke say to Scarlett when we were told to stop them.

"Shit!" I shouted while jumping up over the metro train. I smashed into three different cars before I actually stopped completely.

"Ow." I said while shaking the dizzy feeling off.

"You guys okay?" Scarlett asked

"Maybe." I mumbled out still shaking my head then walked over to Duke and Ripcord and helped them up.

"C'mon!" Duke shouted when we spotted Ana and the white ninja running for the tower.

I followed Duke up the Eiffel Tower mostly because I have a bone to pick with Ryan. I jumped and nearly missed the door but thankful didn't. Duke helped me up before we found Ana and her friend.

"You just saved Paris." Ana said with a sick smile on her face. I grunted when her heeled foot kicked me right in the side.

**review if you want**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

"Fuck!" I coughed out while gripping my side and falling to the floor next to Duke. I sat shackled like Duke and next to him. I let out a small sigh while tilting my head and looking up at the ceiling until Ana stood in front of me.

"Can I help you with something Ana?" I asked her while looking her in the eyes.

"You have changed a lot in four years Drew. I still can't believe you were the first one I saw when we attempted to get them." she said while bringing her hand down and grabbing my dog tags. I could see a flash of regret and sorrow but I could see a sliver of happiness in her eyes as she looked at my engagement ring.

"How long have you engaged?" she asked

"Two months" I said while she got up to leave "Three years ago." I finished which caused her to turn around and give me a surprised look.

"You have changed in the four years too Ana. But tell me his why did you leave when she needed you the most?" I asked while staring at her.

"You know-" she started but I quickly cut her off.

"Bullshit! Ana you left without a word to her. And the day I came back from my tour, I find her bawling her eyes. Now I not only have to deal with her losing her fiance but her best friend too." I snapped at her.

Her eyes flash to surprise and shock before her walls went back up.

"Her fiance? That right Derek was with Duke and Rex. I'm surprised that you and Duke are both alive in the same room. You know Drew, you're a lot like your cousin. Strong, fiercely loyal, easy on the eyes, and easy to get along with. But you both trust too easily with people." Ana said while holding onto the front of my shirt.

"You have changed but not in a good way." I growled out when she let go and walked away but not before looking over her shoulder.

"How is little Derek by the way?" she asked with a sick smile then left.

"I hate you Ana." I mumbled while hitting my head on the wall. I was about to close my eyes when I felt Duke nudge me in the side.

"Was that really a good idea to piss her off?" he asked

"I don't even care at the moment. I thought I knew her but I guess there is one thing she is right about." I said while continuing to look up.

"And that is?" he asked and was more than likely staring at me.

"I do trust to easy. Every man that I have tried to get close to either as just friends or a little more, have either been taken away by war or turned their backs on their country." I said looking at him for the first time since both he and Ana started to talk which each other before she talked to me.

I could feel my eyes starting to close so I shook my head trying to keep awake but was failing very badly.

"Drew you okay?" Duke asked

"I just all of a sudden started to feel really tired." I said while stretching my neck out.

"Damn what the hell did you hit." he asked. I gave him a confused look because I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Your neck has a bruise on it." he pointed out

"Well I did hit three cars before I actually stopped moving." I said chuckling a bit before going quiet.

I watched as Ana lead us to some hidden door when Duke nudged my foot with his signaling that we was going to do something stupid which would involved me getting hit some way, some how. I stood as close to him as I could and waited. As soon as he got the case he made a mad dash while gesturing for me to follow him, we didn't get very far as Duke got hit with a ninja star and I was getting the shit beat out of me by the Neo-Vipers who were doing the same thing to Duke.

"Enough!" I heard Ana shout out. I saw the ninja grab the weapons case and tell Duke that he was a stupid soldier.

"Thanks a lot asshole." I grunted out at Duke while trying to stand up.

"Shut the hell up Drew." he grunted out as well.

"What no office job? You certainly did change a lot." I said while we were going down the base. I got an shut up look from Duke and Ana just raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say anything to me. Once the doors open I got a good glimps of McCullen standing there with two more Neo-Vipers next to him.

I wanted to gag at McCullen's sweet talk to Ana in front of Duke. I took my head when Duke headbutted McCullen.

"Nice going." I whispered to Duke when he got up after getting the shit beat out of him again.

"Well well look who it is. Captain Drew Irons, nice of you to join us." I felt my jaw tightened as soon as I heard that voice.

"What no hello for an old friend?" Ryan asked with a sick smile after coming out from behind McCullen.

**review if you want**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Duke-**

"Well well look who it is. Captain Drew Irons, nice of you to join us. What no hello for an old friend." I saw Drew's jaw tightened after the man that attacked her came out from behind McCullen with a sick smile on his face. I watched as the man came closer to Drew, close enough that their faces were almost touching which caused my blood to boil.

I frozen when I saw Drew headbutt and kick his feet out from him then when she was getting hit with the guns. One hit the back of her knee and one smash into her face which caused her to fall to the ground hard.

"Enough." McCullen commanded

**-Drew-**

I watched as Ryan came closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face which caused my anger to boil.

**'How fucking stupid are you.'** I thought then headbutted him in the head and took his feet out from underneath him causing him to crash on the floor hard. I felt the butt of a gun on the back of my leg and one smashed into my face.

"You shouldn't have done that Drew." Ryan said then kicked me in the left side hard causing me to cough.

"Traitor!" I shouted while being forced to my knees "To think I trusted you with my life." I said after spitting out blood on the floor right in front of McCullen's and Ryan's feet.

"Quite a feisty little one isn't she?" McCullen said while Ryan wiping blood from his jaw.

"Very." Ryan said while kicking me in the gut hard causing more blood come out of my mouth.

"Y-You Fucking traitor!" I snarled while the Neo-Vipers held me down by my shoulders. I glared at Ryan while the blood from my mouth came down the side. I grunted in pain while I felt his foot make contact with my gut and his fist with my jaw.

"Enough." McCullen commanded. He made us follow behind himself, Ana and that back stabber.

"What're gonna do with the warheads?" I heard Duke asked while I glared at Ryan's back.

"So you're gonna let millions of innocent lives parish just because you can't let out of the past!" I barked out getting a very surprised look from McCullen, Ana and Ryan. While Duke had a confused look on his face.

"Now how did you find out?" McCullen asked while staring at me

"What you think I wouldn't do my research? Why would anyone send the best of the base just to deliver a warcase? It made sense since you would have a bone to pick with the world." I growled out at him.

"I think choosing you as a general was a good choice-" McCullen started

"Fuck that! I will never join!" I shouted when I saw where that conversation was going.

"My so the rumors about you having a quick and nasty temper are true. I guess that's expected of an Irons." McCullen said.

I suddenly felt a massive amount of pain through my right arm and shoulder blade. I yelled out and fell down to my knees in pain. I looked over and saw that Ryan had a knife in his hands and had cut long my just healed scared arm. I was beyond pissed with him. I got kicked to the ground again and landed hard on the ground until I felt my shoulder blade start to become wet.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled out in pain while getting to my feet. I staggered a bit, well I guess a little too much because I ran into Duke's shoulder. I saw a man dressed in black but refused to listen to the conversation but I did pick out two words from the whole conversation, nano-mites and surgery.

"Oh! And doctor?" McCullen said making everyone turn and look at him. I glared at everyone besides Duke. My breathing was picking up and I could feel the blood go down my spine from my shoulder blade.

"Make sure that our feisty little general don't have many left of her past." McCullen concluded. I lunched at him but was stopped by Ryan's foot to my left side. I grunted in pain and fell to one knee.

"I will see that's done." the doctor said gesturing the Neo-Vipers and Ryan to follow him with us.

**review if you want**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own GI JOE, just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

-Doctor's operating room-

The Doctor had Duke strapped down to one gurney and went to work on strapping down Drew when he saw that Ryan was having trouble to hold her even with the shackles on her. Drew's facial expression was a mix of a lot of anger and a lot of pain.

The Doctor took note of this and made a gesture for Ryan to bring her over to the other gurney. Ryan complied and with the help of the two Neo-Vipers was able to get Drew strapped down on the gurney.

Duke watched helplessly as Drew was fighting for dear life so that she couldn't be strapped down. Duke watched as Drew was giving everything she had to not be captured but Ryan punched her in the shoulder blade making her go temporary limp which was just enough time for them to get her strapped down. Duke's blood was boiling when he saw Ryan punch Drew, which made Duke rethink about the whole "he still in love with Ana" argument he had with himself.

"You son of a bitch! How could you betray us?!" Drew shouted while struggling against her straps.

"Well how could you betray us? After all you were engaged to my brother." Ryan said.

As soon as those words left his mouth Duke watched as horror came acrossed Drew's face as to who this man is.

"How in fucking hell are you still alive!" Drew snarled out. Duke watched as the Doctor grabbed a small vial and syringe. Duke watched with horror on his face as he saw the Doctor pull out 250 mL of whatever was in the vial.

"Hold her down Seth." the Doctor ordered. Seth Wilson grabbed ahold of Drew's trashing upper body and held tight to her wrist and watched as the Doctor gave her the medicine.

As soon as Seth let go they could see the effects of the medicine starting to take place. Duke could start to hear gasping come from Drew.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Duke shouted when he saw how hard Drew was breathing.

"Didn't know that this little bitch was allergic to Codeine?" Seth asked Drew while watching with a satisfied smirk on his face while watching Drew struggle to breath.

Duke was in shock when he found out who the Doctor really was. Duke just watched as Drew struggled to breath and two little robots where coming closer to him with nano-mites.

-Prisoners cell-

Ana made a mad dash for the one prisoner that was occupying the prison. Ana quickly punched in the code while keeping a look out for McCull, Seth, or the Doctor or all three.

As soon as the door opened Ana went inside and went over to the keypad on the wall and typed another code in and the chains that were holding the prisoner up were released. The prisoner landed on his hands and let out a startled gasp, before looking up at Ana.

"What do you want Ana?" the soldier growled out after finding the strength to get to his feet.

"She here." Ana said then let out a surprise gasp when she was pinned to the wall by the large male.

"How could you!" he shouted while holding Ana's neck in his hand against the wall.

"How was I suppose to know that she would come with Duke!" Ana shouted at him causing the green eyed soldier's hard look to falter.

"She's here with Duke? Where are they!?" The soldier questioned Ana.

"I'll show you. Here you might want this." Ana said while holding out a gun for him to take.

"Lead the way." he said in a very serious tone with meant business. Ana nodded and took a look out before telling her soldier to follow her.

-Doctor's Operating Room-

Duke winced when he felt a small incision behind his ear. Duke looked over at Drew and immediately became fearful when he saw her breathing starting to slow down and her eyes start to close.

"Drew don't fall asleep!" Duke shouted at her, which for a second made her open her eyes wide but they started to droop again.

"Damn it!" Duke said while looking at her. Suddenly the needle that was coming towards Duke stopped and reacted back. Duke looked over and saw Ana along with a really tall male who was crouched down looking threw the vials that were scattered all over on the floor.

After Duke was untied, he pulled Ana into a kiss but he could tell there wasn't much attraction with Ana after kissing Drew. Ana suddenly fell to the ground, Duke looked up and saw McCullen, Rex and Seth walk in with two Neo-Vipers behind them.

Duke grabbed one of Ana's pistols and pointed it at them while the Doctor held up the remote and threatened to use it on Ana.

"Did you think she loved you?" McCullen said while approaching Duke then gently caressed Drew forehead and cheek, making Drew tilt her head and making everyone hear her wheezing for air. Duke's blood started to boil as McCullen did this and Duke sent him a glare.

"What about Drew? Do you love her as well?" McCullen asked while gently moving his hand around her face. Drew's eyes were closed but she could feel someone touching her face. Duke was almost to the breaking point by then.

"You lose Duke." Rex said while signaling for Seth to finish off Drew.

"Say goodbye to Drew Irons." Seth said while grabbing the rest of the Codeine. Just as he was about to give Drew the last bit that would kill her, a shot rang out and shattered the syringe.

Everyone looked over where the shot rang out and saw a tall male with a gun pointed at them.

"How did you get out?!" Seth shouted while backing up slightly from the tall male who had gotten closer to Drew. The shaggy male just looked at the men standing in front of him before looking at Duke.

"That don't matter. But what does matter is that fact that I can't trust anyone with her." he said while placing a large hand on top of Drew's left shoulder. Seth then grabbed his gun from his side and went to shoot at the tall male when four shots went off.

Seth had fallen backwards and looked up at the ceiling and McCullen and the Doctor. Four bullets holes, two were in his gut, one was in his throat and the last one was in his heart.

Duke shoots a pulse towards McCullen when he shot flames towards Duke.

Duke grabbed the PDA and soon after Ana is moving again. Both Ana and Duke lift their heads over to the tall male who is unstrapping Drew in a very rushed manner before picking her up bridal style but he held her close to his body like some who holds a baby close. The man had a pocket full of vials and two syringes.

"We need to get out of here." the man said while looking at Ana and Duke.

**review if you want**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles. Mostly just a filler chapter.**

**-Drew-**

I woke up to the very annoying sound of a heart monitor which made me think that I was in a medical wing. I slowly opened my eyes trying to get my eyes use to the bright light when something next to my bed caught my attention. I turned my head over to the left and saw Duke asleep next to my bed in a chair. But I got the shock of my life when I looked over to his right and saw man with shaggy brown hair slouched and reclined in a chair. And only one man I know in my whole life sleeps like that.

"D-Derek!" I rasped out causing the shaggy hair man to almost fall out of his seat because I think I startled him badly.

"Geez! Munchkin don't do that again." he whispered while placing a hand on his heart. I cracked a smile when my old nickname was use. I started to cough violently suddenly which cause Derek to go into older brother mode. A cup of water was placed in front of me and I took it.

"I feel like such a child." I said after taking a deep breath

"Well you can't do everything yourself." Derek's slight southern accented voice came from the left to me.

"How long has Duke been sleeping there?" I asked him quietly

"Ever since we got here. He has only left your side a few times." Derek said while leaning over and putting the back of his hand to my forehead.

**'He stayed by my side? I feel really happy about that for some reason. Am I falling for Duke?'** I thought while looking at Derek.

"You need to shave….badly." I said while smiling at him and gently tugging on his beard.

"Yeah I know. But I need to make sure that the Codeine is completely flushed out of your system before I do anything for myself." he said while checking over.

"So not only do I get doctor mode but I get big brother mode too." I said then shifted left when I felt Derek poke me in the side.

"Not fair Derek….. How is it you are still alive?" I asked him

"Its a long story and I know you're gonna say that you have time but this is the one thing I would like to keep from you. Everyone has their secrets Drew. And I know you have your." he said while holding up my dog tags and engagement ring and smiling at me.

"Okay. I understand." I said while hair fell in front on my face, I saw Derek's hand move my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear like he use to when we were younger.

"I want you to rest and when someone tells you to stay down, stay down." he commanded to me. I casted a glance to Duke's sleeping form.

"Damn it." I mumbled under my breath

"I heard that." Derek said while turning around from the doorway giving me that goofy smile he had.

"Go get cleaned up." I said chuckling while laying back down on the pillow.

**-Derek-**

**'God it feels good to be back.'** I thought while dealing with the four year old mess on my face and head.

After getting my hair back to normal and my face clean shaven, I checked on my scar that will forever be stuck on my face. From my temple down my cheek and neck to to top of my collar bone.

**'Man that was bitch to deal with. But not as bad as my back.'** I thought while readjusting my shirt.

"Damn you sure know how to clean up nicely." came Rip's voice from my right.

"And do you only know how to give out compliments?" I asked jokingly while grabbing Ripcords head in a headlock like old times before all this shit happened.

"So how do you feel?" Rip asked once I let go of him.

"I feel a lot better than I use to but I feel really miserable." I said while looking down at the shorter male.

"How so?" he asked

"I miss them." was all I said while watching his face come up with the realization of who I miss.

"I hear you man. I think Drew has a recent picture of them on her person. I bet she'll let you see it." he said while trying to boost my spirits, which was working.

"Thanks Rip. Now I need to go check on my sister." I said while walking away from him.

"Sister? I thought you guys were cousins?" he asked after catching up with me.

"Yes we are cousins but by the adoption laws Drew is my sister." I said then hid behind the wall stopping Ripcord before he could get seen.

"What?" he whispered when I told him to be quiet.

**review if you want**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles. Second to last chapter mostly filler.**

**-Drew-**

I just woke up from a sudden nap then looked over to Duke who was still asleep. I remember very little from the cobra base but I do remember Duke yelling for me to stay awake.

**'I guess he does deserves a thank you. He did help me out when I was about to give up. That and I don't think that's very comfortable.'** I thought while throwing the blankets off me. I saw I was dressed in my black tank top and a pair of hospital pants. I threw my feet over the edge of the bed and steady myself as best as I could.

**'Geez my legs feel like lead. I hope I don't fall down because then I have to swallow my pride and ask for help again.'** I thought while slowly moving closer to Duke to wake him up. But the one thing that I didn't want to happen happened. I fell and landed on top of Duke which startled him awake and prompted me me to smack my head with my hand.

"Well so much for that." I mumbled while attempting to get up but failed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Duke asked while I just leaned into his shoulder.

"I was going to wake you up and tell you thanks but my legs gave out from underneath of me." I said while my body refused to move. I looked at Duke and saw that emotion I saw before back in his eyes as he slowly came closer to me. He started to kiss me and I joined in but quickly stopped and pulled away from him which left him confused.

"I can't." I said while sitting up in his lap.

"Why?" he asked

"Duke, I am not the girl that goes after every man just to fill the void of losing someone. You just lost Ana again, I do not want to be in a relationship where I'm filling the void for someone else. I can't, she was my friend and I feel like it would be back stabbing her." I said while attempting to get up again but Duke held on to my wrist which caused me to fall and straddle his waist.

"Drew, I would never put you in that situation. While you were out, I made sure Ana was secure in the prison they had for her. She told me that she could see how different I have become since I met you. And I quote "You two would be a cute couple". Drew you're not filling a void, you're making a new mark." he said while gently placing my forehead on his.

I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I could feel tear try to come out but I refused to allow them to.

"Thank you. You are the first man I have heard say that in three years. I guess if I have made a new mark on you, then you have made a new mark on me. You have pretty much mended my broken heart just be being my friend." I said while looking into his blue eyes with my own.

I pressed my lips to his slowly when started to pull back when he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down towards him. I kissed him back and ran my hands up his chest and towards his shoulders and rested them on there.

**'Yup I have fallen and have fallen hard.'** I thought while continuing to kiss him. I heard very light snickering coming from outside the room. I know Duke didn't hear it because it was so quiet but after living with people who tend to eavesdrop on others, you know what you're looking for when you want some privacy. I pulled away from Duke and looked out the door way.

"Derek Tyler Irons you have five seconds get away from the door before I shoot at you. And you better be taking Ripcord with you." I said while leaning into Duke's shoulder.

I heard a very amused laugh come from both Derek and Duke while I heard a very mini rant from Ripcord about how creepy that was. I chuckled while still leaning into Duke's shoulder.

"Okay, okay Drew. I'll leave you alone for the time being." Derek said and just like that he was gone.

"Why does he do that to me?" I mumbled out

"Your family that why." Duke said while rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Don't stop. That feels nice." I said when he stopped moving his hand down my back. I gave Duke a very sly smile while tilting my head back over to my bed.

**-Derek-**

I walked away from Ripcord and Scarlett when they met up with each other. I looked around the base trying to find one of the two people I needed to talk with.

**'There you are.'** I thought while walking up to Breaker who was fiddling with an electronic device.

"Hey Breaker can I ask a favor of you?" I asked him when he turned around from his work.

"Sure General Irons what is it?" he asked

"You can just call me Derek. Anyways could you look up these two men for me." I said while handing him a piece of folded paper.

"Sure but may I ask why?" he questioned

"Just doing some research, that's all. Oh and I would appreciate it if no one found out about it for a while." I said while more than likely giving him a look that means I mean it.

"Sure I'll make sure you get them before anyone else seem them." he said and got to work. I walked around until I heard someone shout my name out. I turned around and saw General Hawk behind me.

"Can I help you General Hawk?" I asked while looking down at him.

"I would like to talk to you about something after you have checked up on your cousin." he said while signing something from one of the officers.

"Sure thing sir." I said and walked back to the medical wing after leaving Drew and Duke alone for about an hour.

**'I may be his friend an all but if he hurts her I will kill him myself.'** I thought while opening the door to Drew's hospital room.

**review if you want**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles. Last chapter mostly filler**

**-3rd pov-**

As soon as Derek opened the door he was met with a surprise sight. Laying on the bed was Drew and Duke, not surprising but what was the fact that Drew for once looked very peaceful while she slept. Derek noticed that Drew was holding on to Duke's hand as if she didn't want him to leave.

Derek decided that he needed to have a talk with his old buddy, so he picked up Duke's shirt that had gotten thrown to the floor and threw it at him. Duke snapped his eyes opened when he felt something hit his face. Using his free hand Duke pulled it off his face and saw Derek in the room. Derek made a gesture to follow him when he was done getting dressed.

Duke nodded to his old friend and waited for the door to shut before untangling himself from Drew. As soon as Duke was dressed he made sure Drew was covered up just in case someone came to check on her. he brushed back some of Drew's hair lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead then left to find her cousin.

"You wanted to see me Derek?" Duke asked when he saw the tall general leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Yeah. Come take a walk with me." Derek said

"How much do you love my cousin?" Derek asked while they walked around the base.

"I love her with all my heart." Duke answered while staring at Derek who had stopped walking a sat on a crate. Duke could see the pain that Derek was going through.

Derek was basically having a war with himself. He missed his son and soon to be wife and wanted to see them badly. But he didn't know how they would react if he just appeared out of nowhere.

Duke had a feeling he knew what Derek wanted, so Duke put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the picture that Drew carried around with her and handed it to his buddy.

Derek took the picture and turned it over and Duke watched in amusement as Derek's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit! I guess he looks a lot more like me than I thought." Derek said while gently trailing his hand along Kayla's outline.

"Rip and I said the exact same thing as you did." Duke said

"I wonder if I could see them again. Even if I don't get to be part of their lives again I would just like to see them." Derek mumbled out lowly that Duke nearly missed what he said.

"Could always ask Hawk." Duke suggested

**-Washington D.C. Park-**

I shook my head at Derek, who wore a baseball cap and regular clothes while I wore a black leather jacket and black jeans.

**'Derek you stand out like a sore thumb at the moment.'** I thought while looking at my cousin who was leaning against a tree looking out at the park.

I looked out with him and wished we didn't have to hid. Derek jr. was playing frisbee with Aquila and his mom.

"Don't worry Derek you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when Aquila had come running suddenly and jumped on Derek causing him to fall over from the sudden weight. I watched as Derek picked up Aquila dog tags and look at them with a surprise face before sitting up on his knees and petting his long time companion's head.

"Aquila!" both Kayla and Derek jr. shouted while running towards us.

"I am so sorry sir I honestly I don't know what got into him." Kayla said while attempting to pull Aquila over to her.

"It's okay." Derek responded causing Kayla to shoot her head up really fast, that I thought it might fall off. Kayla gently brought her hand up and removed the black baseball cap from Derek's head and stood there in shock.

"Hey there Kayla." Derek said while getting up from the ground. I watched in amusement as Derek jr. just looked at his dad with a confused look on his face.

I tapped his shoulder and got the little guy's attention and he gave me a big ol smile then hugged me around my waist.

"Man have I missed you." I said while hugging my nephew's small frame.

"I missed you too Aunt Drew. Um who is that guy that made mom speechless." he asked while pointing to his parents.

**-Derek and Kayla-**

**'This can not be happening?!'** Kayla thought frantically while staring at the green eyed man in front of her.

"I know this is a shock to you. I just wanted to see you guys again." Derek said while taking his hat back from Kayla.

"How is it that you're alive? We buried you." Kayla said while tears threatened to come out of her blue eyes.

"I don't know who was found to take over my casket but I will tell you this. I was giving it my all to get back here to you but after being a prisoner for four years things seem hopeless until now." Derek said trying to make sure she didn't cry. Derek went to take his hand off Aquila's collar when he felt a tiny hand grab his wrist. Derek looked over and saw Kayla's hand on his.

"Don't leave us. Please don't leave us again." Kayla said while crying into his chest. Derek let a small smile come acrossed his lips at his 5"5' fiancee who gave him a very teary smile.

"Why don't you come with us. We are moving out down to-" Kayla started but was stopped by Derek's fingers on her lips.

"Why don't we keep that a secret until we get there. Because I don't know if anyone is listening." Derek said while taking his hand away from her mouth. Derek then cracked a smile at Kayla.

"How about you introduce me to our son." he said while standing up and offering a hand to her which she took after attaching Aquila's leash back on and walked over to little Derek and Drew. But not before placing a kiss on his cheek.

**-GI JOE base-**

**'Well Derek got what he wanted and more. Well I shouldn't just say Derek, the whole new Irons family has gotten what they wanted. Kayla got the man she wanted back, Derek jr. got the dad he wanted and Derek sr. got his family back.'** I thought while standing in a black JOE suit while looking at the Howler until someone spun me around.

"Do you have to do that every time I'm not paying attention?" I asked Duke when I saw it was him again.

"You should know that answer." he said while towering over me and leaning in, I smiled and met him halfway for a quick kiss. I walked next to Duke and Breaker while listening to their conversation.

"So Irons what do you say? You wanna stay with the JOES?" Hawk asked while looking at me.

"I will stay with you guys seeing that I may not be welcomed back to my unit." I said while looking him in the eyes.

"That's my girl." Duke whispered to me, I shook my head and shoved him lightly.

"Watch it Hauser. Because this Irons doesn't back down or submit that easily." I said while standing on the rising platform. I startled him by pulling him down by the front of his uniform and placed a kiss on his lips before making him stand back up straight.

"An Irons will not very have their will broken because of the fact they are so stubborn about what they do." I said while looking at him.

"Just like your cousin very stubborn." Duke said

**-Washington D.C. White House-**

Zartan sat himself in the chair of the president and whistled until one of the secret door opened up to reveal a tall man.

"I take it that she is still alive?" Zartan said while sitting up in his seat looking at the man.

"Yes." the man said with a thick eastern accent before sitting down.

"How do you think we should get her?" Zartan asked the black hair hazel eyed man who sat right in front of him. The man pulled out a picture and handed it to him. The picture is of a small brunette boy and a blonde woman together.

"That child will get her to submit easily, plus she will do anything for that kid." the black hair man said.

"So when do you want to deal with Irons? After all since you lose not one but both of your sons to her-" Zartan started but was cut off.

"Give it a little time. I have something special planned for Drew Irons." the man said while leaving.

Zartan looked at the picture again and a sinister smile came across his face.

**'This will be the end of the Irons family. Say your goodbyes Drew Irons because this will be the last time you ever that little kid.'** Zartan thought while placing the picture in a drawer.

**review if you want**


	23. Chapter 23

**I lied sorry those were not the last chapters. I can't think of another title so I'm gonna continue with Hard to Break an Irons will.**

**I don't own GI JOE , just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Retaliation-**

"Uncle Duke you have big ears." two little girl said to him while leaning on his back.

"I got my friend, Demon Dog." Duke said then started barking chasing the girls out of the living room.

"Not the first time you sent a girl screaming out of a room." Roadblock said while giving Duke a look.

"First time I sent two screaming out of a room." Duke said

"Inappropriate." Roadblock said while changing the channel. After watching the breaking news is when Roadblock spoke up again.

"Why don't you give her a call." he asked

"I am not going to give her a call for something she did." Duke said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Duke its been what two years. Just give Irons a call." Roadblock said. Secretly Roadblock and the others have been trying to get Duke and Drew back together for a while now.

"She probably doesn't even want to talk to me anyways." Duke said trying to get out of talking about what happened.

"Duke, I maybe known Drew for about a year maybe less but I seen the way you two act and work. You guys need each other. I'll just say this if you don't make peace with Drew then she'll get picked up by another man and you will be left with nothing. Don't lose Drew because of your pride." Roadblock said while handing Duke the phone.

Duke let out a sigh while taking the phone and dialed Drew's number. Duke listen to the ring go about three times and was about to hang up when he heard her voice.

"This is Drew." she said tiredly over the phone

"Hey Drew." Duke started fearing that she might hang up on him like last time.

"Duke?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked him

"I don't know three in the afternoon." Duke said

"Argh! Duke its two in the morning!" Drew shouted in the phone causing him to take the phone away from his ear.

"Drew I'm sorry for waking up. I just need to talk to you that all." Duke said and looked behind him and saw Roadblock standing behind him.

"About what Duke?! You said so yourself "We don't have anything to talk about anymore". Why in the hell would I sabotage myself like that. I-" Drew started until Duke spoke up

"Look can we just talk in person? I just want to make things right." Duke said while looking at Roadblock

"Let me guess Roadblock put you up to this?" she said

"No I just want to make things better between us-" Duke started

"Duke you had a chance to talk and you blew it. I have my limits on things like every other human being in the world." Drew said while wiping her tears from her eyes. Duke could hear that she was close to crying and his heart was being torn into two pieces again.

"Uncle Duke who are you talking to?" the little girls asked without thinking Duke answered them

"Drew." he said and quickly regretted saying that because both girls squealed and took the phone from him.

**review if you want**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles. if what they fought over doesn't make since sorry it was the only thing I could think of that made sense to me. **

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I lifted my head off my pillow and searched for my phone near my headboard.

**'Who could be calling now?'** I thought

"This is Drew." I said in a tired tone into the phone

"Hey Drew." Duke started.

"Duke?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked him while looking at the clock above my head.

"I don't know three in the afternoon." Duke said

"Argh! Duke its two in the morning!" I shouted in the phone

"Drew I'm sorry for waking up. I just need to talk to you that all." Duke said

"About what Duke?! You said so yourself "We don't have anything to talk about anymore". Why in the hell would I sabotage myself like that. I-" I started until Duke spoke up

"Look can we just talk in person? I just want to make things right." Duke said

"Let me guess Roadblock put you up to this?" I asked knowing that he would have something to do with this.

"No I just want to make things better between us-" Duke started

"Duke you had a chance to talk and you blew it. I have my limits on things like every other human being in the world." I said into the phone while trying to keep my tears in.

**'You just had to fucking bring it up didn't you?'** I thought sadly wiping my tears away.

I heard loud squeals over the phone which caused me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"AUNTIE DREW!" came two little girls voice over the phone.

"Hey chickadees! How's its going?" I asked the girls

"We're doing fine. When are you going to come over and visit us. You promised soon and its been too long." the girls whined making me feel really bad. I rubbed my hand over my scar on my right forearm while sitting on the side of my bed.

"Sorry I've been really busy. I should be there sometime-" I started before getting cut off

"Why don't you come now! It's not that far to get on a plane and come over." they said and I could hear the begging in their voices.

**'Shit why me!'** I thought while leaning into my arm.

"Alright you twisted my arm. I'll be there in a while. Put Duke on the phone please." I said

"Drew?" Duke asked

"I'll be coming over to Roadblock's place and you will have one hour to talk then I am leaving." I said harshly into the phone while leaning on the wall of my small apartment.

"Thank you Drew." I heard Duke say

"Yeah yeah you own me." I said while hanging up on him and grabbed my bag and started packing.

**-Duke and Roadblock-**

Duke hung up the phone and turned to look at Roadblock.

"Well?" he asked

"She'll be here in a while and she is willing to hear me out but for only an hour." Duke said while sitting on the couch.

"Hey better an hour then not coming at all. I think I should do that next time." Roadblock said

"Do what?" Duke asked

"Have the girls on the phone then basically have her come over. Because Duke you know as well as I do that she will do anything for the kids in her life." he said while looking at Duke who was slouching on the couch.

"Not helping Roadblock." Duke mumbled out while thinking about what happened two years ago.

**-Drew-**

**'I still can't believe they guilted me into coming those little sneaks.'** I thought while exiting the plane that I have been stuck on for over three hours. I readjusted my bag on my shoulder while leaving the airport. I flagged down a taxi and gave him the directions to Roadblock's house. The whole ride I could get the thoughts of what Duke might say to me. My thoughts went to the day that we called it quits.

**-2 years earlier 3rd pov-**

Drew was scared out of her mind after hearing what the doctor told her. She wanted to be happy but the fact that she found out the news while she was out on a mission didn't make her feel great at all. And the worst of it all was Duke was helping out on that mission.

**'This can't be happening! Why now of all times!'** Drew thought while pacing around her room with her hands on her neck trying to make sense of the information. Drew was so deep into her thoughts that she failed to notice that Duke had walked in and was standing in her room.

"Drew." Duke spoke up making her turn around in surprise

"Don't do that again Duke." Drew said while collapsing on the bed. Duke let out a chuckle and sat next to her on the bed.

He noticed that she had been acting weird lately and was glad for the down time so that he could confront her about her weird behavior.

"You okay Drew?" Duke asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Drew said without looking at him or look away from the ceiling.

**'How do I tell him?'** Drew thought

"Drew I know somethings up. Because you don't willing go to the medical officers or medical tent. So what is going on?" Duke said while getting right to the point.

"What I can't willingly go somewhere?" Drew said while getting off the bed and staring at Duke.

"Drew what is going on? You are acting weird and more bitchy than usual. And everybody can see it." Duke said while getting off the bed and standing in front of Drew so she couldn't leave.

Drew huffed out an angry sigh and crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from Duke's gaze.

Duke tilted her head so that she couldn't look away from him again. The look in his eyes told Drew to start talking about why she is acting so funny.

"Duke… I'm pregnant." Drew said after sighing in defeat for the second time to Duke.

Duke stood there dumbfounded by what just came out of her mouth. He looked again over at Drew who had moved back to the bed.

"Pregnant? How far?" He asked her while standing in front of her.

"Their saying about two weeks." She stated while looking at the floor

"I want you stay put-" Duke started

"NO! I will not stay put! We are almost done with the mission. After this mission I'll take it easy but not until then." Drew said while standing up to her full height and having a glaring contest with Duke.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you." Duke snapped out and left. Drew fell down to the bed and just laid there fuming with anger.

_-Few days later-_

Drew was sitting in the hospital very still and very emotionless. Drew had a miscarriage due to the lack of proper nutrition and stress from the mission which took two days longer than anyone thought.

"I warned you. But did you listen? No!" Duke shouted at Drew when she finally moved from her bed.

"Don't you even fucking dare go there!" she snarled at him after turning around from the wall. The two of them were having another glaring contest with each other until Duke spoke up.

"Then we don't have anything to talk about anymore." he stated only to get smacked in the face hard by Drew.

Drew was breathing hard and felt like someone had stabbed a knife into her chest as Duke spoke those words.

"Fine. If that's the way you're going to be then leave me out of it. I never even wanted this relationship anyways." she hissed out at him while walking out of the hospital room leaving a very upset Captain.

**-End of flashback-**

I shook my head and cleared my head and leaned back into the back seat while wiping my tears away. I grabbed my dog tags and played around with them.

**'Looks really empty now.'** I thought remembering that I gave Derek and Kayla my engagement ring for them to use as their own four years ago.

"Ma'am where here." the driver said. I got out and grabbed my bag and paid the driver. I walked up to the house and was going to knock when the door flew open and my waist got tackled by two little girls.

"Aunt Drew you made it!" the girls squealed out while giggling when I picked them both up and hung them over my shoulders.

"Told you I would be here." I said while putting them on the floor then dumping my bag on ground while kneeling down to their level to give them a hug.

"Nice of you to make it Drew." Roadblock said while coming out of the kitchen.

"Well I couldn't stay home with these two begging into the phone." I said while standing up with his help.

"Come here." Roadblock said while pulling me into a hug. I just let him hold me while I hugged him back.

"You look like shit." he whispered in my ear

"Thanks Roadblock, love you too." I said sarcastically while punching him in the shoulder.

"Where is he?" I asked

"I'm right here." Duke said while coming out of the kitchen. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood where I came in at. Roadblock and the girls have left so it was just Duke and I.

"Your hour starts now." I said while standing still with my arms still crossed.

**review if you want**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't GI JOE just characters, just for shits and giggles **

**-Duke-**

I was in the kitchen trying to think of something to say to Drew when I heard the squeals of the girls and Drew's amused chuckle. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched her interact with Roadblock.

"Thanks Roadblock, love you too." I heard Drew say sarcastically while punching his shoulder.

"Where is he?" she asked which meant I should come out and talk to her.

"I'm right here." I said coming out of the kitchen. She crossed her arms over her chest. I just looked her over. She wore dark blue jeans with her favorite black work boots, her leather jacket which was opened enough to see that she was wearing her favorite black tank top. The one that drove me crazy. It was revealing enough without being too revealing and it hugged her in all the right places.

"Your hour starts now." Drew said snapping me out of my trance.

"Look Drew, I'm sorry I never intended to say those words. I never wanted those words to ever come out. You have to believe me. I regretted those words for the past two years. I'm really sorry Drew." I said walking towards her.

**-Drew-**

Listening to Duke talk was hard. I was really starting to wish I hadn't come at all.

"Drew I never wanted those words to come out. You have to believe me. I regretted those words every day for the past two years. I'm sorry Drew." Duke said while getting closer to me.

I looked up at him and could see it in his eyes that he meant it but my pride was going to get into the way.

"Duke….. I can't just forgive you that easily. You tore my heart into two when I needed you the most. I spent countless nights plagued by nightmare shortly after leaving you and losing the baby." I said watching his face become even sadder.

"You're not the only one who has had it rough the past two years. I'm to use to having you around and every time I go to do something we would do, I have to remind myself that you're not there. I understand if you don't want to be around me." Duke said while looking at me

"Damn it! Don't you get it Duke! Its because I haven't been around you is making me go crazy. I am to use to seeing you and being with you. But I can't forgive you for what you did to me two years ago." I cried for the first time in front of Duke.

**-Roadblock-**

I was standing outside of the living room listening to the conversation between my friends. I was really surprised to hear the Duke had gotten Drew pregnant. I knew something was up but I didn't expect that.

I also didn't expect to hear Drew cry in front of Duke. I have never heard Drew cry in front of anyone or ever for that matter. I waited about an hour before going into the living and was kind of surprised to see both Duke and Drew asleep on the couch with Drew's head on Duke's chest.

I shook my head at the two sleeping on the couch before leaving them alone.

**-Drew-**

I don't remember moving or falling asleep but I guess I did because when I woke up on Duke's chest and Roadblock's couch.

**'Why did I break down? And why in the hell did I fall asleep on his chest!'** I thought getting up from the couch. I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where I lend into the wall. I pushed stranded of loose hair that came loose from my ponytail away from my face.

"I just can't find it in my heart to forgive him. Damn it! Why can't I stay mad at him like the others?!" I whispered in my hands.

-Time Skip-

"Cold Wars stuff." I heard Jaye say while I fixed my ponytail. I was readjusting my jacket again because it was irritating the fucking hell out of me when it brushed against my scar.

"Irons front and center." I heard Duke shout for me and of course I got everyone staring at me.

"What do you want Hauser?" I asked as nicely as I could without letting my Captain side come out.

"You're going on the roof with us. Mostly because you can find those who are hiding from our sight." he said

"If that's what you want then fine by me." I stated while walking over to Roadblock.

I silently chuckled at Roadblock's little prayer that he was saying but I for some reason looked at Duke and saw him whispered "I accept my fate." I quickly looked away from him when he looked down.

**'I hate you Roadblock.'** I thought when I got stuck next to Duke and one of his soldiers.

"Drive it like you stole it." Duke said. I gave Duke and Roadblock a weird look.

"Really Duke? I asked, he just shook his head.

"How does this always happen? Care to answer that?" I asked when I was paired up with Duke avoiding enemy fire.

"I don't know Drew." Duke said while looking at me. I shook my head and grabbed my pistol and shot anyone who was in shooting range but apparently I was in strike range for someone because I got hit in the left arm.

"Fuck!" I growled out

"Drew!" Duke shouted

"Worry about those warheads not my arm." I said putting some pressure on it while amining my gun.

"Go." I heard someone say not exactly sure who but someone said it.

"Let's go mount up!" Duke shouted

I was sitting in between Roadblock and someone else in the extraction vehicle.

"Hey you okay?" Roadblock asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said while discreetly trying to get my arm out of the sleeve but as luck would have it Duke looked over at that exact moment.

"How's your arm Drew?" he asked. I know he was just trying ot be nice but that was completely uncalled for, so I sent him a glare.

"As I said before I am fine." I growled while hitting my head against the side of the truck wanting this ride to be over.

**'Thank god.'** I thought when the truck stopped and the door opened letting was out. I just stepped out and wanted some alone time when I felt someone grab my right arm. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to see Roadblock had ahold of my arm.

"Roadblock if you value your dignity you will let go of my arm." I said while trying to get my arm out of his hold.

"Drew, I want you try and make peace with Duke." he said

"Try to make peace with him? Yeah I tried that already two years ago while out on a mission with him." I said after getting my arm out of his hold.

"Come on Drew. I could tell he didn't mean to hurt you-" he started before getting cut off

"Didn't mean to hurt me? He nearly killed me with the words he said. If you want us to peace with each other make him say it first because I won't." I said and walked off.

**review if you want**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Roadblock and Duke-**

"Well so much for that." Roadblock said to Duke when he came back after attempting to talk to Drew.

"I told you." Duke said watching Drew go behind one of the buildings and disappear from his sight. Duke let out a sigh while heading to the shooting range with Roadblock following behind him.

Both men heard rounds being shot off, making them both wonder who had gotten to the range first.

Much to Roadblock's surprise while not so much for Duke, standing at the far end of the shooting range was Drew. They watched as she threw down the little pistol she had along with her coat, so all she was in was her tank top and combat pants and boots. Along with a poorly wrapped bandage on her left arm.

As they got closer to her they both could start to make the outline of a another scar only this one was on her left shoulder.

**'That wasn't there before. What happened to you Drew?'** Duke thought while watching her grabbed on of the larger guns and start shooting at the target.

**'They need to stop thinking that the other wants to be alone because I can see they both want to be together but their pride is getting in the way of everything.'** Roadblock thought while watching Drew put her gun down and place her hands on her neck.

**-Drew-**

**'I can't believe that! Duke using Roadblock like that just to get me to talk to him. What an asshole!'** I thought while shooting the target in front of me. After finishing the rounds in the gun, I placed it down on the ground and put my hands to my neck

"So let me get straight. One whole weekend, you looking after my little girls." I heard Roadblock say causing me to look up from the ground to see both Roadblock and Duke standing in the shooting range.

"Yup as long as I can bring this." Duke said while holding up a gun.

**'Typical.'** I thought while shaking my head at him.

"Look I love your kids but they live to terrorize me. You trained them well." Duke said.

**'Good job Roadblock. You listen well.'** I thought while trying to keep the sly smile down.

I moved behind both of them just to see who would win. I was having a tough time trying to keep from laughing at Roadblock trying to get Duke to miss the target.

"How's your heart rate?" Roadblock asked making Duke miss the target. I chuckled at both of them.

"What a cheater." I said quietly watching Roadblock bring out a bigger gun than Duke.

"I brought my little girls a karaoke machine and they love singing in it all night long. And there is no bedtime curfew so their going to up all night long so make sure you guys bring your earplugs." Roadblock said

"You guys?" I asked causing both to turn around while Duke gave Roadblock just as a confused look.

"Yeah you're both going to watch them." Roadblock said while patting Duke's shoulder and walking away leaving me with a shocked expression.

"Best two out of three." Duke said

"Nope." was all Roadblock said while continuing to walk away.

"You didn't tell me about the karaoke machine." Duke said

"Nor the fact that I got dragged into this. Roadblock get back here." I shouted at him but he didn't turn around which left me with Duke. I sighed at went to walk away from him when I felt his hand grab my left shoulder causing me to stop walking.

"Drew can I talk to you a minute?" Duke asked

"Seeing that I don't have much of a chose, sure why not." I said turning around to face him when I felt his hand trail the scar on my left shoulder blade. My body stiffened from his touch on its own.

"What happened?" he asked

"It was after I left you. I was furious with you so I grab the keys to my truck and drove to clear my head. I was halfway through the intersection when I got hit by a larger truck. Somehow the glass from the back window made it into my shoulder." I told him

I looked at Duke's eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw in his eyes. There was hatred, sorrow, regret and love in them.

"Drew I am sorry for leaving you. I never ever wanted those words to come out ever. I have been through so much hell that all I can think about is you. Drew could we give it another try? Please Drew, I love you." Duke asked making me tear up and having a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"Damn it! Why is it that you are the only one I can't stay mad at! I-" I paused at did something that surprised us both. I shoved him against the shooting range shack and kissed him. I felt Duke's left hand stay on my waist while his right one made its way up my side. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Damn it I love you too." I said getting a big smile from him before he pulled me down into another kiss which became very heated.

"Perhaps we should do this somewhere else?" I whispered in his ear when he started to kiss my neck.

"I think we will be fine." he said while kissing my neck.

**review if you want**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles. I don't usually do this in chapters so it it sucks just say so because I don't really write this.**

**-Duke-**

I grabbed ahold of Drew's arm making her stop before she could get away from me again.

"Drew can I talk to you a minute?" I asked

"Seeing that I don't have much of a chose, sure why not." Drew said turning around to face me when I trailed down the scar on her shoulder blade. Her body stiffened from my touch on its own.

"What the hell happened?" I asked

"It was after I left you. I was furious with you so I grab the keys to my truck and drove to clear my head. I was halfway through the intersection when I got hit by a larger truck. Somehow the glass from the back window made it into my shoulder." Drew told me

**'Damn it! Why did I leave her alone!'** I couldn't stop the feelings of sorrow, regret, hatred from surfacing. I looked down at her and saw surprise, confusion, and a very small part of love in them but it was very small.

"Drew I am sorry for leaving you. I never ever wanted those words to come out ever. I have been through so much hell that all I can think about is you. Drew could we give it another try? Please Drew, I love you." I asked making her tear up and having a few tears roll down her cheeks. I could feel my heart start to ache to Drew's tears coming down her face.

"Damn it! Why is it that you are the only one I can't stay mad at! I-" She paused at did something that surprised us both. I was shoved against the shooting range shack and get out a slight grunt and was kissed by Drew. I put my left hand on her waist while trailing my right hand up her side slowly.

"Damn it I love you too." She said getting a big smile from me before I pulled her down into another kiss which became very heated.

"Perhaps we should do this somewhere else?" She whispered in my ear when I started to kiss her neck.

"I think we will be fine." I said while kissing her neck. I brought my hands up around her waist and pulled her closer to me as much as I could. I felt her run her hands run up my chest and towards my head. I felt her lips on my ear and trail kisses along my left jaw.

"Damn you Conrad…." I heard Drew growl out when I found her sweet spot on her collarbone. I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were starting to cloud over with lust and love.

"That is the first you have ever used my name." I said to her while holding her waist as she put her arms over my shoulders.

"So? Do you want to be called Hauser?" She asked. I gave her a glare before pulling her into a rough kiss. I felt her smirk under the kiss as a sign that she won that argument for the time being and me not wanting her to get off that easy spoke up.

"Very.. funny Andrea." I said in between kissing her and walking her into the shooting range shack.

"Let me guess Breaker?" Drew asked while ditching my shirt and pinning me to the wall with her boot, as she slowly brought her tank top up in a teasing manner.

"So what if I did ask Breaker to look it up and fuck you're not helping me at all Drew." I said while feeling really bothered by the lack of contact at the moment. She just smirked at me and slowly moved her foot down my chest.

"I asked because I made sure all traces of that name were gone and off my records. I hate that name with a passion." She said with a lot of venom in her voice. I knew that the subject with her biological father was a hard thing because she hates his guts to the core.

"Well don't associate it with him anymore. Associate it with this." I said while getting her leg off my gut and pulling her closer to me in another kiss while pushing her up against the wall. I heard her moan as she ran her hands along my chest.

**-Drew-**

"Very.. funny Andrea." I heard Duke say while leading us into the shooting range shack and in between kissing me.

**'I have not been called that since I was three. I think I know who he went to.'** I thought pulling at his shirt.

"Let me guess Breaker?" I asked while getting rid of his shirt and placing my foot on his gut effectively pinning him to the wall as I slowly grabbed the bottom of my tank top and took it off.

"So what if I asked Breaker to look it up and fuck you're not helping me at all Drew." Duke said while looking really bothered by the lack of contact at the moment. I just smirked at him and slowly moved my foot down his gut. I heard him let out a low growl at this which caused me to go even lower.

"I asked because I made sure all traces of that name were gone and off my records. I hate that name with a passion." I said with a lot of venom in my voice. I hated my father's guts to the core.

"Well don't associate it with him anymore. Associate it with this." He said while getting my leg off him and pulling me closer to him in another kiss while pushing me up against the wall. I moaned as I ran my hands along his chest.

I was in such a daze with Duke kissing me like this that I didn't realize that he finally got rid of the remaining clothes until I felt him trail his hand down my hip.

"I can't believe that I am admitting this out loud but god damn I miss this." I said looking into his eyes.

"I finally have something to hold over your head." Duke chuckled while kissing my lips again.

"Shut up and get to work." I growled out while lightly moving my knee on the inside of his thigh. I got a low dark growl out of his throat which caused him to grab my hips and thrust inside of me. I get out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. Duke pulled out and slammed right back in a slow pace then he started to get fast and harder.

I was letting out soft pants with each of his thrusts. I ran my hands up and down his back and could feel I was close to my limits.

"D-Duke!" I panted out while burying my head into his shoulder.

"Say it." Duke said while continuing his hard thrusts but slowed down his pace as a form of torture for me.

"Oh God! I love you Conrad Hauser!" I exclaimed feeling my release come and hit me like a ton of bricks and a bad hangover. I was breathing hard while Duke kept going at until he stopped completely and was catching his breath as well. We both slide down to the floor with him on top, gently cradling my head with his arms.

"I love you too Andrea Irons." He said out of breath then gently kissed me.

**review if you want, sorry if that sucked**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Roadblock-**

Roadblock was busy getting things ready when he was Duke and Drew coming out of the shooting range which he had labeled off limits after hearing Duke talk with Drew. Drew was constantly pulling her uniform to make it more comfortable as she would say but Roadblock knew why she was doing it now.

"Hey Jaye look." Roadblock said to her making her look to where he was pointing at.

"Finally." Jaye said watching the two come closer while going to else where.

**-Drew-**

"Of all the weird places that I had sex at, the shooting range shack takes it all." I whispered in Duke's ear.

"Should I list off the other weird spots have we been to?" he asked while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't even go there." I said while shoving him over to where he was needed while I walked over to Roadblock.

"So you guys back together?" Roadblock asked

"I guess you could say that. I will give him one more chance but that's all he gets. If he was like the guys in high school that I dated I wouldn't give him a second chance." I said fixing my jacket again.

"Hey Duke you see that." Roadblock said pointing to some choppers coming closer.

"What the hell?" I said

"Securities early." Duke said

After he said that is when all hell broke loose for the second while I have been with Duke. I shot at the choppers a few times trying to keep Duke's back covered while he went to Flint who was down.

I watched in horror when the jeep was struck down and Duke disappeared in flames.

"No!" I whispered not wanting to believe what I saw.

I don't really remember much after that the only thing keeping me alive was Roadblock dragging to the well and pushing me in is when I came to. I looked up at the sky until Roadblock made a signal for everyone to go down under water. I watched as bullets came raining down in the water I thought I felt something hit my leg but didn't dwell on it too much as I came up for air.

We stayed down there the whole night until Roadblock deemed it safe go back up. Towards the top of the well I could tell Flint was having some trouble keeping his footing, thankfully we all grab a ledge of the well and pulled ourselves out.

I looked around and saw that everything was destroyed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in shock until I heard Roadblock yell at Flint and Jaye coming to his rescue.

"You are our leader now." Jaye said to Roadblock while I just stood there frozen looking everything but where they were standing.

I felt a hand come down on my right shoulder. If I had been in my right mind I would have punched who ever was holding my shoulder. I turned around and saw Roadblock with sadness in his eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat before closing my eyes to keep the tears in.

"I'm sorry Drew." he said while holding onto a pair of dog tags in his hand. I put my head on his chest. I felt Roadblock's arm come around me.

"It's okay Drew you can let it out." I heard him say. I couldn't take it anymore so I cried into his chest.

**-3rd pov-**

Lady Jaye has always looked up to Drew Irons and always seen her as a tough not emotional person. So with Drew crying into Roadblock's chest like a teenage girl cries into her father's chest after a breakup, it made her think that maybe Drew has a softer side that she rarely lets out.

Flint just watched in sorrow as Drew's whole body was wracking with sobs that no one could hear.

**'She acts tough but everyone could see that she has a soft spot especially for Duke.'** Flint thought while looking at Drew.

Roadblock was holding Drew like he would hold his own girls if they were upset or scared of something.

"I promise you Drew we will kill the man that did this to Duke and our brothers." Roadblock said while gently and carefully moving his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner.

**-Drew-**

I was walking behind everyone feeling empty inside except for a small twinge in my leg.

"No protocol died with the unit. There's only one man with enough power to make that call and I voted for him " Roadblock said

"Son of a bitch!" I said knowing exactly who he was talking about and falling down to the ground in pain.

"Drew!" Jaye shouted more than likely getting Flint's and Roadblock's attention. I looked down and saw that I had two dark blood spots on my upper right thigh.

"Damn they got her good." Flint said while ripping up my jacket while Roadblock held me down from hitting someone.

"Get it tight enough so she doesn't lose any more blood." I heard Roadblock instruct Jaye. I growled in pain when I felt sand get inside the wound.

"Think you can walk Irons?" Flint asked after I got up from the ground.

"Yeah…" I started only to fall again "Although not on my own." I growled out while breathing hard.

I felt hands pick me up and throw my left arm over their shoulder. I looked over and gave Roadblock a thank you nod while handing Jaye the large gun I had in my hands.

"Aerial threat down!" Roadblock said while all but shoving me to the ground. I looked over the hill and saw a small airport.

"We're going home." I whispered while looking up at the sky

**-Zeus head quarters-**

Cobra Commander was getting briefed on everything when Zartan came in along with a tall black hair man.

"We have a slight problem." Zartan started making Cobra Commander look at him.

"We had four JOES get away from our little house cleaning. Our drone picked up voice recognition."

"Can't I trust you with anything." Cobra Commander hissed at him

"But there is one that might interest you as well as Mr. Wilson." Zartan said finally getting their attention.

Zartan gave a smile before speaking up again while looking at Mr. Wilson in particularly.

"Drew Irons is still alive." he spoke watching Wilson's face turn into slight rage but mostly a sly smile came his face.

"Good that means my plan won't go to waste." Mr. Wilson said while leaving them alone.

**-Somewhere in South Africa-**

A tall male about 6'7" with brown hair and hard green eyes, dressed in a standard military suit was sitting on top of a building with high powered sniper rifle in front of him. He looked through the scope and had his sight on a brown hair male who was asleep peacefully on the couch of his home.

"General Irons, Team Delta is in position, sir." came a heavily thick South African male voice into the young General's ear.

"General?" came a small Scottish female voice

"Irons?" came a New Yorker male voice

"Derek? You copy?" came a heavily thick French female voice

"Echo, Tray, Jak, and Kal. Listen up." Derek's slight southern accent came threw to the four headsets. The four team mate could tell he was pissed off due to what happened to him.

"Yes sir." came two male voices and two female voices.

"Follow orders. Grab and bag him before he knows what's going on. Lock-n-load." Derek said while taking the safety off his gun and pointing it to where it would go above the man's head.

"Yes sir." they responded at the same time.

**'Let the games being...Uncle.'** Derek thought then let loose four shots.

**review if you want**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles**

**-Drew-**

I was still in shock when we left, but was coming out a little bit but couldn't get Duke's face out of my head. I walked behind Roadblock and the others until we came to a corner with a bunch of people on it. I didn't hear much of the conversation because the pain in my leg was becoming noticeable and hard to not yell out, that and my stomach was acting up.

"So why don't you take Miley Cyrus, Ryan Seacrest and Natalie Portman and go." I heard someone say making me look up and glare at them which made them gulp and back up in fear. Don't get me wrong she a pretty lady but I hate it when people compare me to her, I look nothing like her what so ever.

"Easy soldier. Let me introduce you Flint. Lady Jaye and Drew Irons." I heard Roadblock say and I gave the guy a fist bump.

"Nice scar." the guy said pointing to my hand

"Thanks." I mumbled out putting my hand back in my coat pocket.

Roadblock lend us to an old abandon boxing ring which hasn't been used in a long time. I let out a sneeze because the sudden dust got to me. Suddenly I landed on the ground hard.

"Okay who the fucking hell leaves weights in the middle of the floor." I snapped while getting up and sitting on the opposite side of the ring before drifting off to sleep.

**-Roadblock-**

I watched as Drew went to the other side of the boxing ring and fell asleep. I feel bad for her, she just got back with her man only to have him taken away all in the same night.

"How she doing?" Jaye asked coming behind me

"I think it taking it toll on her. Poor kid been through so much, seen things that she shouldn't have to see." I said while looking at Drew seeing her breath become very shallow.

"Hand me the bandages. I'm gonna redo her bandages." I said. I was redoing Drew's poor attempt to bandage herself up when I remembered when I first met Drew.

**-Flashback-**

Roadblock was busy taken people down in the test the JOES were putting him through. Everyone seemed impressed with him but they wanted to test him out with one more person.

"Alright then we have one more person for you fight against. Irons!" The head of the JOES shouted.

**'I got this.'** Roadblock thought cockily until he turned around to see his opponent. Coming into the ring was a 5'7" woman with a large scar on her right shoulder blade, down her upper arm and forearm and to the tip of her middle finger. She had long brown hair in a ponytail which were accompanied by dark blue eyes. She wore a tight black tank top with army cargo pants and tan boots.

**'You got to be kidding me.'** Roadblock thought when she stood up fully only to bend down when a man with a scar under his eyes tapped her foot and made a gesture for her to give him something. This small girl pulled out a pistol from her pocket and handed it to the man.

"Well are we going to start?" she asked and it took him by surprise because she had a voice that held authority and respect. It also stumped him because he couldn't pinpoint where she was from because she sounded really familiar as well.

"Well are we? Or are you too afraid that you might get your ass kicked by little old me." she taunted him while walking around the ring. Her taunting worked because shortly after Roadblock sent a punch in her direction that surely would have hit her if she didn't dodge.

Roadblock sent another punch in her direction which she dodged again but brought her leg up and kicked him right in the side which made him stumble backwards.

"Don't leave yourself open like that. That's how people can get you killed." this short woman said to Roadblock while about to leave the ring.

"I'm not done with you yet." Roadblock said getting to his feet and coming after her. The other JOES that were watching outside of the ring saw Drew give a smirk to them before moving away at the last minute and dished out a punch of her own.

Duke had winced remembering all the time he had to deal with Drew's punches and kicks. Roadblock held his jaw after getting punched by her. With him being distracted she took his feet out from underneath of him and he landed on the ground hard. Roadblock was about to get up when a hand was put in front of his face. He looked up and saw it was the same woman he was set up against.

"Do you want to stay on the floor?" she asked while holding her hand out for him to take. Roadblock took her out stretched hand and got back to his feet. As soon as he was up she let go of his hand and got out of the ring.

"Who the hell is that?" Roadblock asked while getting out and watching her leave.

"That would be Drew Irons." came a voice next to him causing him to turn to see the same man with the scar under his eye.

"Drew Irons? As in the Drew Irons that got promoted at age twenty to be a Captain?" Roadblock asked

"Yes, that's her. Names Duke Hauser." Duke said introducing himself

**-Flashback end-**

I finished wrapping her arm and was checking on her leg when I heard Drew's voice come out softly.

"Don't leave me Duke." she said while tears came down her face. I could feel her pain, I wiped away her tears and worked on wrapping her leg. I was about to get up and let her sleep some more but she woke up gasping for air.

"Easy Drew." I said while pushing her back towards the wall so she could support herself. I could see whatever happened in her dream really scared her because she was showing fear for the first time on her face.

**-Drew-**

***Dream***

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was laying on my back looking up at a clear blue sky. I sat myself up to see where I was at. I looked around and saw that I was laying on a beach.

"Hey Drew." came a voice I knew all too well.

"Duke?" I asked a little hesitantly because I wasn't sure if I was dead or dreaming.

"Yeah it me." he said while standing next to me. I stood up and looked at him before just hugging him.

"Don't leave me Duke." I whispered to him.

"I won't." he said then suddenly faded away until I was stuck back with the scene that I had seen a few weeks before. Duke and the others death was happening right before my eyes again. Suddenly a creepy chuckle came out of nowhere and I saw my nephew being held hostage by a man with hazel eyes and black hair.

***End of Dream***

I woke up gasping for air and lend into someone's arm.

"Easy there Drew." came a fatherly voice. I looked over and saw Roadblock kneeling next to me while pushing me back towards that wall.

"Roadblock…." I trailed off and lend into his chest feeling like a kid again because I would do the exact same thing with my Uncle.

"Just take it easy Drew. I'll be back in a little bit." he said while getting up and going to talk with Jaye and Flint. I decided to go and walk off the sick feeling in my gut around the place hoping to feel better.

**-Jaye, Flint and Roadblock-**

"How is she?" Jaye asked

"She's fine but I think whatever she was dreaming about spooked her pretty bad." Roadblock said.

"I don't ever think I heard of her getting spooked by a dream before. Do you think it had something to do with Duke?" Flint asked carefully just in case Drew came in at that moment.

"More than likely." Roadblock said

"We went through all that work only to have them not be with each other." Jaye said while looking at Drew who had moved back to her spot.

**-President Estate-**

Zartan was sitting down with the President when the door opened to reveal a small brunette boy and a small blonde woman who was being pushed into the room and forced to sit on the ground right in front of the President.

"Like your little guest I have brought you? You should because they're going to be bait for Captain Irons when we find her." Zartan said watching the boy huddle closer to the blonde woman after both of them had their hands bond together in front of them.

"Why are you going after Irons? She has done nothing but better the military since she became a Captain." the President said looking from the new comers to Zartan before another voice spoke up.

"She may have made the military better but she took two very precious lives from me. And I plan on doing the same thing to her. Starting with the boy." The thick eastern voice of Joshua Wilson said while trailing his hand along the brunette's face making him scoot closer to the blonde.

"Have fun." Zartan said while leaving with the black hair man and closing the door.

The President looked from the door to the blonde woman and brunette boy. The President looked at the boy and saw he had a lot of resemblance of an Army General that he had worked with many many years ago.

"Who are you? And how do you both know Irons?" he asked. The small boy was doing hand gestures really fast even though his hands were bonde but the President didn't understand any of it.

**review if you want**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own GI JOE just my characters, just doing this for shits and giggles. I have five surprises for Drew, here's number one in this chapter.**

**-Drew-**

I listened to Jaye as much as I could about the president. But, my mind kept on wondering to anything but the sick feeling in my stomach.

"There is one man we can trust. He the reason we call ourselves JOES." Roadblock said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh please don't tell me it him again." I said while getting the look of "Yes" from Roadblock. "Damn it!"

**'Oh joy.'** I thought while trailing behind the others to a house that said no soliciting in fancy letters.

My guard went up when the door opened by itself. I grabbed my pistol out of my pocket and held it out. I heard Jaye close the door and Roadblock yell out if anyone was home. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and turned around fast and was met with a blade guy pointing a gun at me and the others.

"Put your weapons down." General Colton said while keeping his aim on us. I refused to put my gun down.

"Put your gun down now young lady." he said

"Hey do as he says." I heard Roadblock and Jaye say at the same time.

"Come on kid put the gun down now. I don't want to have to shoot you." Colton said again

"As if." I stated

"Andrea/Drew Irons put the fucking gun down now!" came two familiar voices from the top of the stairs. After hearing that name come out, I whipped my gun around and had it pointing at the blue eyed brown hair man standing next to my cousin.

"What in the fucking hell are you doing here!" I snarled at him keeping my gun on him.

"How do you know her name?" Jaye said getting a little defensive at the new comers voices.

"Can't know the name of my own cousin." Derek's southern accent came out from above Colton's head.

"She's my daughter." he said making everyone go quiet and more than likely staring at him

"Some father you turned out to be." I snapped angrily at him.

"Derek." I said while refusing to put my gun away

"Drew. Its nice to see you." he said. I took in his appearance, he has gained a lot of weight and muscle back since I last seen him but his eyes tell me he hasn't slept in a while.

"Daughter? Who are you?" Flint asked

"Answer my god damn question!" I snapped looked over at the other man that moved an inch only to be stopped by Derek's hand. Derek had a nasty glare on him making him stop.

"Second Lieutenant Allen Irons. And why I'm here, I don't have an answer for." Allen answered

"I should have know that another Irons would come. I guess that's the trend now of days." Colton said while putting his own gun down.

"Shut up." I growled out while putting my gun away and walking over to Roadblock.

**review if you want**


End file.
